El encanto de los ignorantes
by Weirdrock
Summary: Eli se enamoró sin notarlo, sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo. ¿Definirlo? Fue un reto. ¿Expresarlo? Una pérdida de tiempo: para Umi, cosas como el amor escapan de su conocimiento. En un intento torpe, doloso y errado, ambas buscaran la manera de entenderse.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

…

– **1 –**

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento, a un lado de esta brillaba la placa metálica donde se leía el apellido "Ayase", abajo, el botón que daría aviso a su presencia. Sacó lentamente una de las manos de los bolsillos de la gabardina que vestía. Retrocedió y la volvió a guardar. No es como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí, es que el frío era tremendo. Sí, eso _tenía_ que ser. Escondió parte de su rostro en la bufanda y, evitando pensar, se hizo del coraje para tocar el timbre.

Medio minuto tortuoso, los pasos lentos de alguien acercándose, el seguro deslizándose, la puerta entreabierta.

Tuvo que bajar ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de iris celeste.

– ¿Umi-sempai? –sus ojos se abrieron del asombro y un ligero sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que venía a su casa, pero sí la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano.

– Buenos días, Alisa –le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Umi pidió permiso –sin ser necesario–, se quitó la gabardina, la bufanda y la pequeña boina que traía puesta y lo dejó todo en el perchero que estaba cerca de la entrada. Una vez dentro, la pequeña Alisa la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras ella la observaba desde el pasillo de la entrada.

– Onee-chan sigue dormida –declaró la pequeña para romper el silencio–. Creo que otra vez se desveló haciendo los deberes.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza ante la imagen nerviosa y tensa de su senpai sentada en uno de los sillones, jugueteando con los bordes de su camisa. Parecía estar absorta mirando el suelo, por ello no se percató de que la menor se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de transparente aprecio.

– ¿Sabes? Me alegra saber que mi hermana cuente con una amiga como tú, estaba un poco preocupada.

– ¿Por qué? –Umi volteó a verla con un ligero asombro en su expresión

– Bueno… –se rascó ligeramente la mejilla– el día de su graduación llegó a casa muy triste y por unos días estuvo así.

La peliazul la miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho. _Acaso, Alisa…_

– No la había visto tan seria y afligida desde que nos mudamos de Rusia –la niña desvió la mirada hacia el suelo–. Fue entonces cuando de repente apareció Nozomi y cada día sonreía más. Ella le mostró gran parte de la ciudad. Y Onee-chan me llevó a cada lugar nuevo que conocía –sonrió para sí misma.

Umi seguía con la mirada fija en la menor de las Ayase, permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. Sin darse cuenta, estaba estrujando la tela se su camisa con una de sus manos, con una fuerza que le dejaba los nudillos blancos. Ahora que se detenía a pensar, se dio cuenta que desde que las tres chicas de tercero se graduaron, muy poco sabían de Nico y de Nozomi. Si las demás sabían algo de Eli, era gracias a ella.

– Le constó tanto… –con una energía inusitada se volteó para encarar a la chica que tenía a un lado y sin pensarlo tomó una de sus manos. Umi se alejó un poco– ¡Yo he visto a Nozomi! Cuando voy a casa de Yukiho, queda de paso el templo y la he visto varias veces. Siempre manda saludos a Onee-chan –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba a otro lado–, pero ella no los regresa… la primera vez, pareció molestarle.

– Quizá es el cansancio… –fue la única respuesta plausible que encontró a lo que Alisa le contaba.

– No… –le soltó la mano y dio unos pasos en dirección a la cocina. Umi la siguió con la mirada– Ella sonríe de manera distinta contigo, es tan transparente y honesta su sonrisa que incluso se puede leer cierta nostalgia en ella.

Umi se puso de pie y la siguió hasta la entrada de la cocina. Ambas permanecieron en silencio y totalmente inmóviles por unos segundos. Alisa rompió la imagen cuando empezó a buscar algunos ingredientes en el refrigerador para el desayuno que iba a preparar.

– Lo siento –se disculpó de repente sin voltear a ver a su sempai–. ¿Podrías despertarla, por favor? Mientras prepararé el desayuno.

– Está bien –carraspeó la peliazul.

Reanudó su camino hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos. Se detuvo en seco ante la puerta de una de las habitaciones, respiró hondo, dio un par de leves golpes y abrió lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue el inusitado desorden en la habitación, le extrañó ver ropa tirada en el suelo, papeles y envolturas de chocolates. Al parecer el ritmo universitario le dejaba sin tiempo para arreglar sus pertenencias. Volvió la vista hacia su amiga, parecía estar balbuceando algo, pero le era inaudible. Tuvo que hacer habilidosamente un camino para no pisar nada y al mismo tiempo evitar despertarla.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta dar con la cabecera de la cama y en su recorrido no perdió detalle de la manera en la que las cobijas ocultaban su cuerpo. Se puso de cuclillas y observó su rostro detenidamente. Llevaba el cabello suelto, parte de su flequillo le cubría la cara, tenía los labios ligeramente separados y sus cejas estaban alzadas en una expresión suave. Removió con cuidado un mechón rubio rayano a su boca, pudo sentir su pausado y cálido respirar sobre su mano. Se veía _vulnerable_.

– ¿Eli? –la nombrada no se inmutó.

Suspiró. Se suponía que entre ellas dos, quien tenía el sueño más pesado era ella, no Eli. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la oreja para acomodarse el cabello y poder acercarse un poco más.

– Eli –picó una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice–, despierta.

La chica se removió incomoda y abrió ligeramente los ojos. La sombra borrosa de un cuerpo fue lo que vio, hasta que escuchó un ligero "buenos días". No le hizo falta una visión más clara para saber quién era la persona en su habitación. Se estiró perezosamente y ya más despierta le dedicó una sonrisa al intruso.

– Buenos días, Umi.

…

…

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa, comiendo, mirando fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, la cual observaba su plato que aún seguía a medio terminar. La vio picotear la comida, no por ocio, sino como método para mitigar la ansiedad que le causaba saberse observada. Ella lo sabía. Dirigió su vista a quien tenía sentada a su lado, su pequeña hermana, sólo para darle un pequeño respiro a la peliazul.

Estaba claro que a veces los hermanos comparten ciertos gustos, pero no podía concebir la idea de que _ese_ tipo de gustos compartiera con Alisa. Había un brillo un poco extraño en la manera en la observaba a su amiga. Era de suponer, la ve todos los días en la escuela. Suspiró con un deje de resignación y se levantó para recoger el plato de su hermana, el de Umi y el propio.

– ¿No te gusto la comida, Umi-senpai? –preguntó Alisa con un toque de desilusión.

– ¡Claro! –volvió el rostro agresivamente, estaba ligeramente sonrojada–. Es sólo que… desayuné en casa –su voz disminuyó hasta ser apenas audible.

Miraba las burbujas explotar ante el chorro de agua que caía del fregadero. Y tomaba otro plato, pasaba la esponja, limpiaba los residuos de comida y las burbujas volvían a desaparecer. El agua se escapaba sin descanso. No importaba, de todos modos era capaz de escuchar la conversación.

– Alisa –llamó Eli desde la cocina. Escuchó un sonoro "sí" desde el comedor y en cuestión de segundos, la nombrada se encontraba frente a ella–. No vayas a incomodar a Umi, sabes que es un poco sensible– le revolvió el cabello con cariño, le sonrió y le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

Se secó las manos en una pequeña toalla que estaba colgada en la estufa, después de terminar de lavar los trastes. Caminó hasta llegar al comedor y ahí vio a Umi sentada en la misma silla. Parecía que no se había movido de su lugar. ¿Estaría enojada? Se mostraba más susceptible de lo normal.

– Umi –acortó la distancia–, voy a bañarme, espérame tantito –sonrió con malicia–. O… ¿vienes?

– Claro –se paró de su asiento en cuestión de segundos dejando a ambas Ayase estupefactas–. Mientras espero, reordenaré un poco tu cuarto.

– Ah –Eli se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente–, eso no es necesario, Umi.

– ¡Claro que sí! Tu cuarto parece un basurero –espetó llena de convicción.

– Onee-chan… –Alisa miró a su hermana con desaprobación.

Eli observó a ambas chicas, hizo un mohín y se giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse a su cuarto. A su espalda, podía escuchar la suave risa de Umi y de Alisa.

…

…

Vio la silueta de Eli desaparecer tras cerrarse la puerta del baño. La rubia le insistió en que no levantara nada, así que se encontraba sentada en la cama con ambas manos en las rodillas, mirando ansiosamente a la puerta del baño. Un dulce aroma a lavanda le llegó discretamente a su nariz, la luz del sol, que daba directo a la cama, le templó la rigidez de sus omóplatos. Cerró los ojos, perdió la noción del tiempo así como la consciencia de sus alrededores. Era esa misma sensación de ensimismamiento a la que recurría para sus prácticas con el arco.

Al abrirlos los ojos de nuevo, lo primero que vio fue a Eli recogiendo su ropa del suelo. Los papeles habían desaparecido. La siguió con la mirada, dio cuenta de cada detalle en su vestimenta, llevaba puesto un suéter blanco con el cuello y el borde de las mangas de un tono ligeramente más oscuro, un pantalón azul marino de tela suave y uno par de tenis azul cielo; en la mano llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color que sus tenis. Cuando volvió su vista a sus ojos, fue consciente de que se encontraba enfrente de ella, con el torso ligeramente inclinado, los brazos cruzados y una mueca interrogante. Volvió a tensarse.

– En el fondo eres una pervertida, Umi –le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, rio levemente cuando obtuvo la reacción que tanto esperaba de la nombrada: el ceño fruncido con un notable sonrojo. Dio la vuelta, saliendo de su habitación, todavía riendo.

– ¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?!

Eli apresuró su paso hacia la salida, mientras se reía plenamente. Sabía que Umi seguía sus mismos pasos, nerviosos y algo lentos. Pero la seguía.

– ¿Ya se van? –Alisa hizo aparición desde su cuarto.

– Sí, regresaré en la tarde –volvió su cuerpo para encarar a su pequeña hermana– ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

– No, Yukiho me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa. Mamá accedió.

– Vale, vale –le dio un cariñoso abrazo–. Pórtate bien.

– ¡Sí! –contestó enérgicamente.

– ¿Lista, Umi? –ladeó la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

La nombrada dio un pequeño salto, asintió con la cabeza, aceleró su paso y se despidió de Alisa para ir en su encuentro con Eli.

…

…

Caminando por las orillas de un rio a las afueras de la ciudad, Eli era la única consciente de la cercanía y del roce del dorso de su mano con el de Umi. El aire frío del clima le hacía más evidente el calor ajeno. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, _seguramente esa gabardina y esa bufanda le mantienen su temperatura_ , pensó. Por un momento quiso meter ambas manos y tocar directamente el cuello de la peliazul, sonrió de manera siniestra ante la idea.

Umi hablaba amenamente sobre algo que había sucedido en la escuela. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminaba hablando demasiado sobre cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella misma. Sobre todo de sus amigas. Y aunque ella sabía que seguramente la mitad de su conversación no será almacenada en la cabeza de Eli, porque solía olvidar las cosas o distraerse demasiado rápido, no le molestaba en absoluto. Era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, a la densidad de la rubia.

La peliazul siguió caminando hasta que sintió como le jalaban ligeramente por una de las mangas de la gabardina. Giró el cuerpo para encontrarse con Eli, su rostro estaba siendo adornado por un ligero sonrojo.

– Paremos –pidió la mayor–, tengo frío y quiero descansar.

– Si paramos, te dará más frío –Umi le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión y cierta _inseguridad_.

– Aún no me acostumbro al ritmo que llevo en la universidad –le dijo, desviando la mirada, sin soltar la manga de Umi.

– Y pensar que solías ser la presidenta –la peliazul miró a sus alrededores buscando algo.

– En la prepa solía ayudarme Nozomi. Ahora es como lo doble, para una sola persona, cada día.

– Pero se supone que este es un fin de semana –le reprendió.

– ¿Y andar preocupándome ahorita de que tengo deberes? No, gracias –un pequeño puchero que después se volvió una mueca de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Umi tomar la suya.

– Ven –Umi estuvo buscando algún lugar donde pudieran sentarse a descansar un rato, y al no encontrar bancas, decidió buscar un lugar suave sobre el pasto. Señalando un lugar en específico, continuó–. Siéntate ahí.

Eli pestañó varias veces y, sin decir palabra alguna, obedeció las órdenes de la menor. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pasto y alzó el rostro para ver a su compañera. Umi se estaba quitando la gabardina justo enfrente de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó violentamente.

– ¡Ey, Umi… –agitó las manos al aire como formulando lo que su boca no profería.

Sin embargo, todo terminó cuando Umi se sentó a su lado y con una mano, dio pequeñas palmadas a una de sus piernas. Eli volvió a mirarla con evidente desconcierto. La peliazul sólo suspiró, y tomando a la rubia por los hombros, la recostó sobre su regazo. Después le puso su gabardina encima.

– Duerme un rato –le sonrió tiernamente y, al ver que la rubia iba a decir algo, negó con la cabeza–. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada al frío.

Eli volvió a cerrar la boca despacio. Escondió parte de su rostro en el cobijo que le proporcionaba la gabardina para tranquilizarse. A su nariz llegó de golpe el aroma de la arquera. Era dulce. En realidad no tenía frío. Ella estuvo viviendo gran parte de su vida en Rusia y allá el frío es más fuerte que en Japón. Y podría asegurar que Umi debía saberlo, o al menos suponerlo. Prefirió no comentar nada. Posó una de sus manos en una de las piernas de la peliazul, quien sólo dio un pequeño brinco.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí –la miró a los ojos–. Cuando era pequeña, tenía que entrenar con las mismas ropas delgadas y además descalza. Mi abuela solía darme vitaminas, diciéndome que eran dulces. Terminé acostumbrándome. Aparte tengo suficiente con la bufanda y mi suéter–volvió la mirada enfrente, sabía que Eli se refería a otra cosa. Era algo que había aprendido a hacer para evitar ciertos temas.

Eli sonrió ampliamente. Volvió a acomodarse hasta quedar en una posición reconfortante. Sintió como la mano de Umi le acariciaba el cabello y, sobrepasada en segundos la sorpresa, se dejó inundar por la embriagante sensación de tranquilidad que le recorría el cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que quedara profundamente dormida.

Umi observó a la persona que tenía recostada sobre ella. Cuando vio que había sido arrastrada por los brazos de Morfeo, dejó que el pánico saliera y le sacudiera los sentidos. _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó una y otra vez. Sentía la calidez de la cabeza de Eli sobre sus piernas y el calor que se acrecentaba cerca de sus rodillas, donde la rubia había posicionado una de sus manos. _Sin vergüenza_.

Seguía pasando su mano por el cabello de Eli. Desde que entró a la universidad, su característico peinado de coleta lo portaba muy rara vez. Alisa le llegó a contar una ocasión, que la mayoría de las veces su hermana sale corriendo con una tostada en la boca y un termo con té, ya que le cuesta levantarse y casi siempre termina saliendo tarde. _¿Tan cansada estás como para dormir en la calle?_ , preguntó mentalmente.

Decidió dar un vistazo al lugar. Regularmente era Eli quien decidía sobre los lugares a los que saldrían, si no los conocía, preguntaba por ellos o simplemente ella la llevaba. La mayor parte del tiempo eran lugares bastante concurridos, desde cafeterías, cines, museos o templos; por esa razón miró con curiosidad el paisaje, no era más que un simple río, no había arboles de cerezo, o siquiera algún árbol o flor cerca que adornara el sitio, era un lugar casi desierto, debido a la escasa gente que pasaba cerca de la avenida. _¿Por qué habrá querido venir aquí?_ El sol estaba ocultándose y los arreboles dibujaban el río de un todo rojizo. Eli seguía profundamente dormida. El clima se volvía más frío. _Quizá sea momento de regresar._

– ¿Umi?

La nombrada volteó, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Quien se acercaba a la arquera era Nozomi, vestía un abrigo color caqui, debajo una camisa a rayas morada y una falda marrón, cubría sus piernas con unas medias negras. Sonrió al ver a su amiga, quien se sentó a un lado de ella, contraria a Eli.

Nozomi se dio cuenta desde que reconoció a Umi, que la persona que estaba recostada era Eli. Y sonrió de manera divertida ante la imagen que ambas chicas le ofrecían.

– Umi-chan –canturreó y sonrió con picardía–, espero no interrumpir nada.

– ¿Eh? –se sonrojó ligeramente–. No, Eli quería descansar.

– ¡Oh, vaya manera de hacerlo! –dijo en voz baja, mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos mientras se reía suavemente. Eso sólo provocó que Umi se sonrojara más–. Así que por fin sucumbiste a los encantos de Elicchi.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

– No te culparía, ya que es la lista y bella Elichika –dijo alzando su dedo índice al cielo. Volvió a sonreírle a la peliazul, pero ahora con una mezcla entre melancolía y ternura.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Nozomi? –Preguntó la arquera, recuperando por completo la compostura y correspondiendo la sonrisa– Aparte de Nico, no hemos sabido mucho de ti.

– Cualquier cosa que quieran saber de Nicocchi pueden preguntarle a Maki-chan –lo dijo con una seguridad aplastante y sonriendo, cerrando sus ojos, intentando ocultar el verdadero significado de ese argumento–. Yo estoy bien, sigo ayudando al templo. De hecho, vengo de ahí.

– Lo sé, Alisa me dice que luego te ve ahí.

– Sí, Alisa–chan solía pasar a saludarme –le dijo, aún con la sonrisa puesta y los ojos cerrados.

 _Algo no cuadra aquí_.

– Nozomi, ¿podría preguntarte algo? –lo soltó tan de la nada, que la nombrada abrió los ojos para ver a la chica. Umi se encontraba viendo a Eli, acariciándole el brazo por encima de la ropa.

– Claro, soy toda oídos –volvió a sonreír de manera misteriosa. Hacía algún tiempo que había trabajado en impedir que el brillo de sus ojos la delatara.

– ¿Tú y Eli… –pausa, giró el rostro para verla a los ojos– tuvieron alguna discusión?

Nozomi abrió, incluso más, los ojos de sorpresa. Sabía que la peliazul solía ser directa cuando algo le molestaba o desagradaba, pero pensó que tendría que responder otra clase de pregunta. Sonrió sabiéndose expuesta, nunca había tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Y ahora _esta_ chica…

– Discutíamos por muchas cosas, Umi-chan –carraspeó dirigiendo su mirada al sol que estaba por ser engullido por el horizonte–. Pero si te refieres a algo más grave… sí.

Umi guardó silencio, esperando que la chica continuara, pero no lo hizo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Humm, Umi-chan es muy curiosa –espetó tocándole ligeramente la nariz a la peliazul con su dedo índice–. ¿Quieres mi versión o la verdad?

– La verdad.

Nozomi la miró a los ojos, Umi había madurado, pero era algo que pasaba desapercibido para ella misma. Le sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició una de sus mejillas. La peliazul se sonrojó ligeramente ante el inesperado tacto, apretando suavemente el brazo de Eli que antes acariciaba.

– Le dije que nunca podrías enamorarte de ella… –pasó su mano de la mejilla ajena, al cabello azulado, pasándole un mechón detrás de la oreja. Acercó sus labios a su oído y antes de poder terminar la frase, escuchó su nombre.

– ¿Nozomi?

El inesperado frío que sintió Umi cuando Eli se levantó y cuando Nozomi volvió a su posición anterior, la aturdió ligeramente. Sintió la asfixiante tensión entre ambas chicas, o para ser precisa, la incomodidad de la rubia. Miró a diestra y siniestra, estaba en medio y eso la hacía sentir advenediza. Volvió su mirada para ver un par de ojos esmeraldas que parecían no percatarse de ella, sólo le devolvían la pesada mirada a la otra, con una llena de dulzura y algo más que no era capaz de identificar.

– Hola, Elicchi –sonrió con una extraña confianza surgida de ningún lugar–. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

– Yo… –en ese momento se paró Umi, tomando su gabardina y volviendo a vestirla– ¡iré por un dulce a esa tienda!

Eli la miró extrañada, pero antes de poder detenerla, Umi se había alejado lo suficiente, además seguía un poco adormilada. Tallándose los ojos y estirándose, volvió a recobrar un poco de consciencia. Vio como Nozomi se reacomodaba acortando la distancia entre las dos.

– Has de extrañarme bastante como para venir aquí –Nozomi fue la primera en romper el silencio que empezaba a devorarlo todo, y aunque lo dijo en un tono juguetón y burlón, no pudo impedir el bufido ajeno–. ¿Sigues enojada por _eso_? Deberías de ser un poco más comprensiva, Elicchi, nunca te pedí nada.

– No creíste en mí –carraspeó Eli con un tono de ironía. Posó ambas manos en el pasto a su espalda y se estiró hasta encarar directamente al cielo oscuro.

– No es que no creyera en ti, simplemente no quería creer _aquello_ …

La imagen que vio le ablandó el corazón, Nozomi estaba abrazando sus piernas, mientras recargaba la barbilla entre sus rodillas con una expresión totalmente melancólica. Se removió incomoda. Habían sido semanas de aparentar ante las otras que nada había pasado. Y luego otras más para distanciarse hasta curar las heridas por su cuenta cada una. Extrañaba a su amiga, pero qué clase de amigo no cree en los deseos del otro. Era demasiado egoísta, lo sabía, porque eso implicaba ir en contra de los propios. Suspiró. Era la primera vez en meses que se veían.

– Digamos que eso ya no importa… –comentó lentamente, mientras la otra se volteaba y la miraba. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. La abrazó– ¿cómo sigues?

– Enamorada… –le contestó sin romper el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la otra.

– Este… yo me refería a…

– Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo bromeaba –se separó y la tomó por los hombros, sonriéndole.

Nozomi volteó hacia donde Umi se había dirigido, la chica venía de regreso con una expresión estoica, parecía haber presenciado la escena, porque cuando se supo observada, se detuvo por un instante. Regresó la vista a su amiga, quien también se encontraba observando a la peliazul.

– ¿Así que por fin se decidió? –preguntó unos instantes antes de que Umi las alcanzara.

– No lo creo –Eli sonrió.

Umi estaba frente a sus dos amigas, observando primero a una y luego a la otra. El espeluznante ambiente había sido remplazado por uno totalmente extraño. Estiró sus manos, inclinando levemente la cabeza, extendiendo los dulces que había comprado. Las otras dos se miraron entre sí, y riendo ligeramente, aceptaron.

Nozomi se había retirado después de eso, alegando que tenía que terminar unos deberes pendientes para mañana. Prometió mantener contacto con ambas.

Umi ayudó a Eli a ponerse de pie y una vez levantada, volvió a estirarse. Tenía que regresar a Umi a casa antes de que se hiciera más noche, seguramente su madre no la dejaría salir de nuevo con ella si la regresaba a tan altas horas. Pero todo lo sucedido aquel día le había agotado emocionalmente de una manera que no había experimentado desde la graduación. Volvió la vista hacia la peliazul, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

– ¿Tengo baba en la cara?

– No –la chica soltó una suave risa, un sonido hermoso para la rubia–. Vamos.

Y tomando firmemente la mano de Eli, Umi empezó a hacer su camino de regreso. Fueron caminando así por un largo rato hasta alcanzar la estación más cercana y antes de adentrarse, se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la rubia girara el cuerpo.

– ¿Umi?

– ¿Podría quedarme hoy en tu casa? –Se rascó con nerviosismo la mejilla–. A mamá le tranquilizaría más el hecho de que esté ya en una casa a que te tengas que regresar sola a tales horas.

– Claro – le dijo Eli con una delicada sonrisa.

– Genial, ¡gracias!

Volvió a tomarle la mano, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eli, para sorpresa de la rubia, quien se encontraba visiblemente sonrojada. _Harasho…_

…

…

 **N/A: Bueno, después de años de inactividad no creí regresar, pero aquí estoy con una nueva historia de una de las parejas que me ha robado el corazón. Me siento primeriza otra vez xD así que no puedo decir mucho. Espero sea bien recibida y agradable para quien la lea. Se recibe toda clase de comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **NOTA: Quiero aclarar un punto, los capítulos no se manejan cronológicamente. Éste, por ejemplo, es una historia del trasfondo de lo que pasa antes que el primer capítulo. Cualquier duda o molestia en caso de que se complique la lectura, por favor, háganmela saber.**

…

– **2 –**

Cerró los ojos ante el chorro de agua que iba a dar a su cara, el frío del líquido le espabiló un poco los sentidos, volvía a sentirse una basura, como el día pasado, el antepasado y el anterior a ese. La misma frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una especie de mantra que más que ayudarla a descansar y a tranquilizarse, le alteraba los nervios y le mantenía en vigilia. Y es que, si uno se detiene a pensar detenidamente en el verdadero significado de las palabras ajenas, entra en un especie de laberinto que poco a poco se va haciendo más pequeño hasta verse encerrado uno mismo con sus estériles intentos por entender algo que quizá realmente representa nada.

Cada que cerraba los ojos se le venía a la mente la misma imagen de _aquella_ chica inclinada, en señal de respeto y disculpa, ante su repentino atrevimiento. _¿Quién diablos se creía?_

 _Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no de manera romántica. _

Se sentía estúpida al mirarse al espejo, con el rostro mojado, adornado por unas visibles ojeras del poco descanso que su cuerpo había tenido. _Genial, ahora aparte del miedo a la oscuridad tengo que lidiar con aquello_ , pensó. Se miró detenidamente, daba una imagen patética, se había descuidado por aquel corto periodo de tiempo y eso le había bastado para deshacer la postura perfecta que siempre portaba. De todos modos, ese lado suyo se había visto destruido por su impulso lleno de valor y seguridad. Había sido optimista en pleno ojo de huracán.

Se aferró con fuerza a los bordes del lavamanos. Se sintió enferma.

– Vamos, Elichika, deja de sentir pena por ti –se dijo mientras se secaba el rostro con una pequeña toalla.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado de su closet. Mientras con ambas manos se dedicaba a hacerse una coleta con su cabello, volvió a observarse detenidamente. Su evanescente elegancia se encontraba dispersa en varias partes de su cuerpo. Tenía que aceptar que ese toque desaliñado le quedaba bien: un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa ocre y una chamarra de cuero a tres cuartos. Sólo le faltaban las botas. Una vez amarrado el cabello, estaba lista para la primera de muchas salidas que Honoka había preparado para las nueve.

El inicio de su tormento fue algo tan gradual que hasta cierto punto fue casi imperceptible para ella. Fue cosa de pocos meses, unos cuantos encuentros y muy superficiales pláticas, risas compartidas y una cercanía imaginaria. Si realmente en eso consistía el enamorarse de alguien, parecía demasiado absurdo y llano. Pero ahora hubiera dado lo que fuera por algún indicio de que en realidad ese era el comienzo de un sentimiento profundo y desconocido.

 _No de manera romántica… _

Salió de la habitación y fue directamente a la puerta. Estaba sola en casa, pero la costumbre la obligó a anunciar que se retiraba.

Bajando las escaleras, caminando por la acera, deteniéndose en los cruces, dentro del metro, era el interminable vaivén de su coleta. Lo mismo podía decirse de su tren de pensamientos que remontaban constantemente en un único día: su graduación. Desde el inició de aquel día, su extraña conversación con Nozomi, la emotiva despedida, la discusión y para terminar su confesión fallida. _¡Vaya día!_

…

…

El cielo estaba despejado y el frío empezaba a amainar. Como era su costumbre, llegó antes de tiempo al lugar acordado. En sus tiempos de presidenta del consejo estudiantil en Otonokizaka, se le había vuelto un hábito el llegar unos minutos antes a cualquier lugar en el que se requiriera su presencia. Miró la entrada de la plaza en la que siempre se quedaban de ver para cualquier tipo de salida. Aquella ocasión, se verían en el café que desde un principio les había servido como punto de reunión y discusión sobre sus próximos movimientos para su proyecto de salvación de la escuela, aparte, les servía de excusa para encontrarse fuera de la institución y hacer otro tipo de actividades.

Entró al establecimiento, el lugar estaba ligeramente poblado. Buscó la mesa de una de las esquinas que era, casi, exclusiva de ellas. Sólo había llegado una persona. Eli suspiró de alivio, o quizá de resignación. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Umi. No era de extrañar que la peliazul estuviera ahí desde hace algún tiempo, era conocida por ser más que puntual. Le habían traído un té que parecía no haber probado por estar absorta en un pequeño libro.

– Hola, Umi.

La nombrada dio un pequeño respingo y cerró su libro con violencia, escondiéndolo en el acto. Volteó para encarar a su compañía, un leve sonrojo adornó su rostro.

– Buenos días, Eli.

La rubia le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era algo a lo que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado cuando se encontraba alrededor de la chica. A eso, y a la sensación cálida que le llenaba el pecho y le aturdía ligeramente la consciencia. Sonreía porque era lo único que podía hacer con normalidad, sin quedar en ridículo. Posó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro en su mano. Sin borrar la curva de sus labios, la miró a los ojos. Desde hace tiempo se encontraba a sí misma buscando el ámbar de los ojos de Umi. _¡Qué dulce!_

– ¿Qué leías? –le preguntó en su característico tono burlón– Seguramente era algo muy indecente.

– ¡E-Eli! –Desvió la mirada–, eso es mentira.

Eli siguió por unos minutos molestándola acerca de su lectura. Umi, a pesar de haber sido constantemente burlada por los juegos de la rubia, parecía aún no dar abasto para las exigencias de la otra. Además de no saber qué contestar, porque su mente se hallaba en un completo lio. No podía hacer otra cosa más que negar todos los alegatos de la rusa y contestar a esa sonrisa frunciendo el ceño. _¿Por qué está tan tranquila?_ , pensó. Y luego de sacudir suavemente su cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos por esos deslizaderos, suspiró larga y tristemente.

– Mou, Umi es una persona cruel –Eli hizo un pequeño puchero ante la reacción de la otra, se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana… _¿qué hora sería?_ .

La arquera guardó su libro en una pequeña bolsa que traía, aprovechando que la otra estaba con la mirada en otro lado. Se acomodó el vestido, se pasó suavemente una mano por el cabello y regresó la vista a su compañera. La vio contemplando el exterior, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una expresión de abatimiento. Escudriñó su rostro, tenía las pestañas largas, parecía que las de arriba se tragarían a las de abajo cada que pestañeaba, sus labios rosas y bien hidratados, su piel demasiado blanca y tersa. Se removió incomoda en su lugar, posó las manos alrededor de su taza de té, y mirando directamente el líquido anaranjado, empezó a hablar.

– Eli, dime ¿qué significa querer a alguien de manera romántica?

Eli volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Sabía que Umi no alzaría la vista para verla, que seguramente estaría tan roja como lo delataban sus orejas ligeramente sonrojadas, y que la verdadera razón de ese nerviosismo no era ella, sino el "descaro" de su pregunta. No pudo evitar reír suavemente.

– Sinceramente, no lo sé –le contestó.

– Entonces ¿cómo puedes asegurar que a mí me quieres de una manera diferente? –alzó el rostro y la encaró.

– Porque esto dejó de ser suficiente –desvió la mirada, _esto duele_ –. Los días empiezan y acaban y yo quiero verte y hablar contigo, sin razón aparente. Siento la necesidad de conocerte, aún más que tus amigas de la infancia. Quiero abrazarte, tomarte de la mano y besarte. ¿Es eso tan malo?

Umi se sonrojó violentamente y abrió los ojos del asombro. Estaba a punto de decir "eso se puede hacer en términos totalmente amistosos", pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo. No cometería otro error por culpa de su ignorancia.

– Hay algo que no entiendo, Eli –la peliazul le dedicó una mirada demasiado pesada–. Podría entender si se tratara de Nozomi, pero ¿qué me hace tan especial para ti?

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga en ese tipo de argumento en combinación con aquella pregunta, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que palidecer. Sintió un bajón emocional que le aturdió los sentidos. No fue consciente del momento en que llegaron las demás. Ni tampoco cuando Nico, dirigiéndose especialmente a ella, anunció que Nozomi no iría porque le habían pedido ayuda en el templo.

– Muy bien –casi gritó Honoka, parándose de su asiento–, como hoy no estará Nozomi-chan con nosotras, pospondremos lo que tenía planeado hoy.

– Honoka-chan… –Kotori jaló levemente a la pelinaranja para que volviera a sentarse.

– Como sea –Maki enredó uno de sus dedos entre su cabello.

– ¡Comamos ramen, nya! –Rin se abrazó a Hanayo.

– Rin-chan, no te cansas del ramen –una tímida risa.

Ese día terminaron yendo a un karaoke. Con total descaro, Eli se la pasó con la vista posada en Umi. No había podido contestar a su pregunta y seguía pensando en las posibles respuestas. Fue haciendo una lista mental de todas las cualidades de la peliazul, incluso de aquellos defectos que ella fue capaz de apreciar conforme los días pasaban a su lado. ¿Qué pasaba si todo le gustaba? ¿Sería una especie de ilusión o algo así como un ideal?

Mientras la miraba cantar una canción en dueto con Kotori, frunció el ceño con evidente molestia. _¿Cómo que qué te hace especial para mí? Tonta._

…

…

Estaba anocheciendo, sería una noche fresca y demasiado tranquila. Iba de camino con una de sus amigas de regresó a casa. Ninguna se lo diría, pero todas fueron capaces de notar el malestar del que era presa.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Nico cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo escuchada.

– No –contestó débilmente.

– ¿Cuál de las dos es? –le dijo sin expresión alguna. Vio como Eli la observaba con asombro, bufó–. Por dios, Nozomi me lo dijo. Y con Umi eres demasiado obvia.

– ¿E-en serio? –cuestionó a su impasible amiga.

– Todas sabíamos que tenías cierto interés por Umi, menos ella, claro. En ese aspecto es como tú. Tienen un regalo increíble para la insensibilidad –siguió inalterable, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Y Nozomi?

– A ella la encontré llorando el día de la graduación –dejó que su rostro mostrara un poco de preocupación– tenía la mejilla enrojecida. Fue realmente molesto, ¿sabes? Tuve que consolarla.

Eli lo recordaba, la manera en la que le había dado una cachetada tras decirle que Umi no sería capaz de corresponderle, que estaba siendo terca como siempre. Quizá no fue una muy buena razón como para haberle soltado aquel manotazo, pero le dolió demasiado, aparte de haber recurrido a la vil artimaña de confesarse, aun sabiendo que ella no podía correspóndele. ¿No era parecido a la situación con Umi?

– Mira, no sé qué se traen ustedes dos. Pero lo que sea, soluciónenlo que no es agradable estar de intermediaria –le dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

– Sí, lo haré –carraspeó sin seguridad.

– Y contrólate con Umi, ¡eres igual de obvia que Maki! –eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Eli le sonrió a su pequeña amiga y al camino que tenía enfrente. Seguramente serían unas largas vacaciones.

…

…

Nozomi siguió sin aparecer en ninguna de las reuniones. Gradualmente, Nico dejó de ir. Umi empezó a ausentarse debido a que a veces tenía que cuidar del dojo. La brecha que se formaba entre Umi y Eli empezaba a dejarlas en un espacio donde no parecía haber camino posible. O al menos así era para la rubia.

En una ocasión, Nozomi se presentó. Ese hecho sorprendió a todas. Tenía puesta esa peculiar sonrisa traviesa de siempre y sus ojos brillaban como era costumbre. Incluso, ante la penetrante mirada que le dedicó Eli, su buen humor no cedió. Parecía haber sufrido alguna clase de transformación, como si de repente sus cartas de tarot le hubieran dicho que ese era el día en que tenía que presentarse frente a ese par de celestes que la miraban con notable incomodidad. Tuvo que aparentar por ambas, para que las demás no notaran la atmosfera negativa que empezaba a formarse alrededor de la rubia. _Eres una terca, Elicchi._

– Ahora que Nozomi-chan está aquí, no podremos perder –gritó Honoka con los ojos brillándole de puro entusiasmo–. ¡Vayamos a por ello!

– Honoka-chan, no les has dicho a las demás… –Kotori se rascó ligeramente la mejilla. Honoka pestañeó de confusión.

Aquel día fueron a una especie de feria donde se ganaban premios con juegos de azar. Había nueve stands con diferentes premios que al parecer por la gente que pasaba con una cara triste o enojada, eran casi imposibles de conseguir. Le pidieron a Nozomi que participara en cada uno de los juegos, no fue de extrañar que en todos la chica saliera ganando uno de los mejores premios. Ninguna podía explicarlo, pero era un hecho que aquel par de ojos esmeraldas tenían una suerte infinita.

– ¡Bien! –brincó Honoka de felicidad.

– El plan era que cada una se llevara uno, pero siendo que Umi-chan no pudo venir, Honoka-chan y yo escogeremos uno para ella –aclaró Kotori mirando a todas.

– Y el de Nico, lo escogerán ustedes dos, ¡nya! –comentó Rin señalando a Nozomi y Eli.

Ambas chicas se miraron, Nozomi le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y volviéndose a sus demás amigas agregó:

– Creo que Maki-chan sería perfecta para escoger el de Nicocchi –dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de "lo sé todo". Maki se sonrojó al instante.

– ¿Yo por qué? –desvió la mirada, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

– ¿Maki-chan? –dijeron casi todas al unísono. A excepción de Eli, que no terminaba de entender.

– Por ti supimos que Nico-chan estaba trabajando con su mamá –comentó Kotori.

– ¡Sí! –asintió Hanayo con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

– Y también por ti nos enteramos qué decidió estudiar.

– ¡Sí! –Hanayo no podía ocultar su emoción.

– O aquella vez de sus hermanos...

– ¡Ugh! –bufó la pelirroja, tomando uno de los premios, sin siquiera verlo–. Listo.

– Viniendo de Maki-chan, seguro le encantará –Nozomi le sonrió con malicia. A excepción de Eli, todas asintieron.

Como última parada, fueron a un McDonald's a merendar. Todas platicaban amenamente, por ello, cuando la rubia se paró para ir al sanitario nadie lo notó, salvo un par de esmeraldas que desde que la conocieron no pudieron dejar de mirarla. Se paró y la siguió sigilosamente. Cuando Eli entró, lo hizo ella unos instantes después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La otra se dio cuenta de su presencia y recargándose en un pie, con los brazos cruzados, la miró a los ojos sin decir palabra.

– Si Elicchi sigue viéndome de esa manera, la besaré –le sonrió cerrando uno de sus ojos y poniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla.

– ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? –le preguntó de manera fría– Si alguien quiere entrar podría ser un problema, además, si nos ven salir juntas podrían malinterpretar la situación.

– Sólo quería un tiempo a solas contigo.

– Me lo hubieras pedido.

– ¿Me lo hubieras dado? –Ante la expresión de consternación de la otra, Nozomi sólo sonrió con amargura– ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo terca, Elicchi.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Hablar –se acercó a ella– ¿Cómo estás? Supe que te rechazó.

– ¿Acaso todas saben? –dio un paso atrás.

–Tengo mis contactos –rio levemente.

– ¿Espirituales? –dijo irónicamente.

– Elicchi, te has vuelto muy mala –otro intento de acercamiento.

– Ya.

Eli estaba por dar otro paso en dirección contraria a Nozomi, cuando se vio apresada por esta última en un firme abrazo que le dejaba inmóviles ambos brazos. Se removió incomoda y buscó la manera de zafarse sin lastimar a la otra chica. De repente, algo la hizo permanecer inmóvil, el abrazó se vio debilitado por un pequeño temblor.

– Lo siento –la voz de Nozomi salió entrecortada–. Te extraño.

Los ojos de Eli se abrieron de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos esmeralda lacrimosos. _Esto es injusto_. Tragó saliva. El corazón se le encogió, le devolvió el abrazo, algo incómodo, algo torpe, pero así eran los abrazos de Elicchi.

– Yo… –la rubia deshizo el abrazo– necesito tiempo, ¿podrías esperar?

Nozomi le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La chica salió del baño, dejando a Eli sola y confundida.

…

…

Eli pasó sus últimos días de vacaciones en Rusia con su abuela, en compañía de su madre y su hermana. Siempre que a su madre le daban un pequeño periodo de vacaciones lo aprovechaban para ir a su pueblo natal y visitar a la familia. Decidió que aprovecharía esos días para despejar su mente, para hacerse a la idea de que quizá su amistad con Umi y con Nozomi no sería la misma de antes, pero estaba dispuesta a trabajar en ambas.

Al igual, los usaría para descanso físico y emocional antes de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida: la Universidad. Se decidió a estudiar artes escénicas en una escuela que quedaba un poco alejada de su casa. Sin duda se haría más tiempo en llegar que cuando iba a la prepaparatoria. Lo que le mantenía inquieto el corazón era la idea de que la institución quedaba bastante cerca del Dojo Sonoda. Pero considerando su horario le sería casi imposible visitar a la peliazul. Y de nuevo, sus pensamientos se volcaban hacia la arquera. Cada vez lo hacían con más insistencia e incluso con fuerza, tanto que ya empezaba a aceptar cada pensamiento con normalidad.

En casa, su madre y su hermana habían sido testigos del constante ensimismamiento en el que se perdía. Sin embargo, querer ahondar en el tema, era algo un poco arriesgado incluso para ellas. Por ello, su madre había decidido llevarla a Rusia, porque si ella no podía hacer hablar a su hija, seguramente su abuela lo lograría.

Eli se encontraba dormitando en el regazo de su abuela, quien le pasaba una de las manos por su cabello. La mujer recordaba que en sus tiempos mozos ella también había sido portadora de un cabello tan brillante como el de su querida nieta. Mientras daba mimos a la chica, miró con curiosidad el constante fruncimiento de sus delgadas cejas, parecía estar siendo hostigada en sus sueños, pero al verla abrir los ojos y volverlos a cerrar, se percató que la menor estaba despierta.

– He comprado una caja de esos chocolates que tanto te gustan, Elichika –le dijo con una suave voz.

La nombrada volteó y miró a su abuela con un brillo inusual en los ojos, que en segundos se desvaneció. Había desechado una idea que le había pasado por la cabeza muy fugazmente. Le sonrió a la anciana con un cariño infinito.

– Muchas gracias –le dijo en un perfecto ruso.

– Tienes la cara un poco arrugada –le dijo picándole con un dedo en medio de ambas cejas.

– ¡Oi! –se rio–. No es nada.

– Con tu abuela no te hagas la lista, Elichika –le dijo de manera seria, para después sonreírle con ternura.

Eli se movió para poder sentarse. La habitación en la que se encontraban era la que antes era suya, y como era costumbre antigua, su abuela entraba para hablar con ella sobre cualquier situación, fuera mala o buena. No le extrañaba que la mujer hubiera entrado como si nada y hubiera acomodado a su nieta para pasar un rato con ella. Pero sinceramente no le parecía prudente hablar con su abuela de sus problemas con respecto a una amiga que se le había confesado o sobre la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

– Reconozco esa expresión, fue la misma con la que llegó tu madre un tiempo después de haber conocido al que fue su primer novio –así es, la mujer había dejado sin salida a Eli.

Eli suspiró y acomodando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su abuela, empezó a buscar detenidamente las palabras que diría para evitar delatarse.

– Creo que me gusta alguien –comenzó–. No, estoy enamorada de alguien. Lo sé porque duele y ni así puedo evitar pensar en… esa persona.

La anciana permaneció en silencio, esperando el relato completo.

– Fue sin pensarlo. Cosa de una presentación formal por cuestiones escolares, unos cuantos encuentros, pensamientos compartidos. Es una linda persona –hablaba lentamente, pero dentro de ella algo quería explotar–. Conforme más tiempo pasaba a su lado, me era difícil no pensarle, o buscar cualquier excusa para que habláramos de nuevo. Llegué a pensar que podría ser hostigosa, pero debido a su buena educación, siempre fue cortés conmigo. Nunca me hizo mala cara, incluso después de confesarme, aunque me haya rechazado.

– ¿Te rechazó? ¿Qué clase de cabeza hueca rechaza a mi linda e inteligente Elichika? –espetó la mujer. Eli sólo hizo un ligero puchero.

– Me dijo y cito: Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no de manera romántica– alzó el dedo índice en expresión de solemnidad–. Es una persona que no tiene experiencia en cuestiones amatorias, ¡pero yo tampoco la tengo! O no la tenía… –en ese momento, algo dentro de ella se rompió–. Hace unos días me preguntó que qué la hacía tan especial para mí. Y no supe contestarle. Me gusta tanto que se vuelve abrumador.

Su abuela la miró sopesando las palabras que había escuchado, ese "la" no se le pasó desapercibido. Sonrió ante el desastre que era su nieta, al final era una adolescente que estaba pasando a ser mujer. Siempre la vio centrada en otras cosas como los estudios o el cuidado de su hermana, que después de haber fracasado como bailarina de ballet no se había permitido sentir pasión por otra cosa. Ni mucho menos había buscado sentir pasión por alguien. Y ahí estaba, con una expresión que no daba cabida más que a la ternura.

– Cariño, esta persona –empezó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra– no te rechazó. Rechazó la idea de darte sentimientos que no poseía. Quizá puedas pensar que fue una negativa demasiado afable, pero a mi parecer fue una prórroga.

– ¿Prórroga?

– Claro, si te cuestiona sobre tus sentimientos por ella –remarcó la última palabra haciendo sonrojar a su nieta, eso le sacó una sonrisa–, es porque quiere entenderlos. Y quizá, entender los suyos.

– No lo sé… –suspiró.

– Venga, Elichika –le dio un suave abrazo–. Si ni siquiera tú puedes definir tus sentimientos, es porque no te conoces lo suficiente como para afirmar que te gusta de esa persona que la hace especial sobre las otras. Quizá puedas empezar por ahí.

Eli miró con asombro a su abuela. Desde pequeña siempre la había visto con ese mismo sentimiento en cada una de sus pláticas, fuera por el conocimiento que poseía que escapaba de los confines del suyo, o por la sutileza con la que suele expresarse. _Ojala hubiera heredado esa capacidad de expresarme con tanta prudencia_ , pensó.

Los días siguientes pasaron con tranquilidad. Eli recuperó parte de la alegría con la que siempre brillaba como un sol. Cuando regresaron a Japón, se vio envuelta en todo el papeleo que tenía que realizar para iniciar sus clases en la universidad. Tuvo que ir constantemente a la escuela y quedarse un gran rato ahí, conociendo las instalaciones o simplemente esperando su turno para ser atendida con rapidez. Luego pasaba otro rato conociendo los alrededores, en ese momento era cuando su corazón latía con fuerza ante la simple idea de un encuentro casual con la mujer que le había robado algunos suspiros involuntarios. Pero nunca sucedió. Regresaba a casa exhausta, llegaba directamente a dormir sin tener tiempo ni de revisar su celular.

Y así se le vinieron los días de clase, un interminable ir y venir, con todas las tareas y las prácticas que tenía que realizar por obligación, a veces salía de la escuela considerablemente tarde. Y al regresar a casa tenía que hacer sus deberes con las últimas fuerzas. Al día siguiente era algo similar. El mundo de las artes era algo realmente exhaustivo. Largas investigaciones, críticas poderosas, debates y una sobre exigencia casi inhumana, hechas para una voluntad inquebrantable y una pasión infinita como la de ella.

Su mente paulatinamente dejó de derivar hacia la peliazul, los primeros meses fueron constantes luchas entre mandar un mensaje o llamarle. Al final toda idea era desechada por los trabajos escolares o por pura fatiga. El contacto con sus demás amigas disminuyó considerablemente, muy de vez en cuando Nico le mandaba un texto, que a veces se tardaba días en contestar. Nozomi no había dado señales de vida desde aquella vez en la que le pidió disculpas. Honoka a veces le mandaba mensajes preguntándole sobre algunos papeleos del consejo estudiantil. De ahí en fuera, las demás mandaban mensajes cordiales, a excepción de Umi.

La decisión que había tomado en Rusia, con ayuda de su abuela, de no rendirse ante la adversidad y darse la oportunidad de experimentar el amor sin dolor, se había visto pospuesta continuamente. No es que le siguiera doliendo, sino que sus sentimientos se encontraban dormidos por la ausencia de posibilidades.

El verano estaba por llegar y las vacaciones estaban cerca, así como el final de su primer semestre en la Universidad. Era sábado y se permitió un pequeño descanso para despejar su mente del tremendo proyecto final que tenía que entregar. Se acostó sobre su cama, su cuarto se encontraba hecho un caos y su consumo de chocolate había aumentado considerablemente. Si no empezaba a cuidarse, terminaría engordando.

El fantasma de una risa tímida le llegó a los oídos. No había dormido muy bien, el ritmo universitario le era tan inconstante que no había modo de acostumbrarse. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en unos cuantos meses dejó que su mente viajara por si sola. Su hermana en el uniforme escolar que antes ella usaba era una imagen que le resultaba reconfortante, luego la noticia del ascenso –y por tanto, también aumento– de su madre y el posible departamento cerca de su escuela le ensanchaban la sonrisa. La ausencia de aquel sentimiento que en otros días le hizo temblar de alegría, tristeza y coraje a la vez, le hacía sentir un poco inquieta.

Se escuchó el timbre. Abrió los ojos y su mirada dio directamente con la luz, los volvió a cerrar mientras se ponía de pie. Volvió a sonar el timbre. Apresuró el paso, seguramente sería su madre y su hermana que olvidaron las llaves o que necesitaban ayuda con las cosas. Abrió la puerta sin pensar y sus ojos celestes dieron directamente con la dulce miel.

– ¿Umi?

…

…

 **N/A: Espero haya sido de su agrado y que continúen conmigo y esta pareja tan peculiar. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y a todos los que la pusieron en sus favoritos, en realidad no esperaba tan buena recepción :3**

 **Quiero pedir una disculpas a los que esperan la continuación del capítulo pasado. Es algo que no tengo contemplado, por los saltos en el tiempo que manejo. Sin más, se recibe todo tipo de comentario ^^ crítica, sugerencia, duda, aclaración, etc.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **NOTA: Este capítulo es del presente, podría decirse.**

…

– **3 –**

La mujer miraba con disimulada diversión a la chica que tenía en frente. Parecía haber sido víctima de alguna clase de espejismo o testigo de un hecho imposible. La vio totalmente inmóvil, sin proferir una palabra, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta en una expresión de incredulidad. Llevaba en las manos un pequeño refractario con aluminio encima. Sin embargo, más allá de lo raro que era tener visitantes a tan temprana hora, lo que más le causaba gracia era el evidente sonrojo que portaban sus mejillas. No por el frío de la mañana, sino por el simple hecho de haber abierto la puerta del dojo ante su llamado.

– Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –le dijo en un tono dulce con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vio como la chica se estremeció al escuchar el saludo, después de balbucear algo que le fue ininteligible, agachó la cabeza y estiró ambos brazos poniendo el refractario frente a sus ojos. Olía a comida recién hecha.

– Soy amiga de Umi, Sonoda Umi. Traje _piroshki_ para ustedes.

La mujer abrió los ojos y tras un momento de sorpresa, le permitió pasar.

En el primer momento en el que entró en el recinto, sus ojos se abrieron del asombro. Era un lugar enorme. Había, por lo que alcazaba a ver, cuatro edificios de arquitectura japonesa tradicional, construcciones de madera y techos de teja negra, con ventanales enormes y las orillas de los tejados ornamentados con pequeñas figuras metálicas. Todos eran de colores sobrios, desprendiendo elegancia e imponencia. Se encontraban posicionados de manera que lograban hacer un camino en zigzag con piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores; uno de ellos se encontraba a mayor distancia que los otros 3. Por los alrededores se podía ver todo tipo de arbustos y flores, desde arces, azaleas, camelias, arrayanes, pinos enanos, hasta bambú para interiores. Creando contraste con la seriedad de los inmuebles, algunas glicinas hacían de las suyas a la sombra de las construcciones. El paisaje era solemne.

Siguió caminando al paso de la mujer que iba delante, la observó detenidamente, delineando las curvas que se ocultaban en el yukata que vestía. Se perdió por un momento en el grácil modo que tenía para caminar, _como si flotara_. Se sonrojó ligeramente cundo se dio cuenta que le estaban mirando de soslayo, con una sonrisa enigmática.

– Debe ser Ayase-san, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –le dijo la mujer, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para encarar a la rubia, quien asintió–. Es raro que las amigas de Umi vengan aquí, salvo Honoka y un par de veces Kotori. ¿Mi hija te invitó?

Oh no, no podía decirle que se había autoinvitado, que en realidad Umi nunca le había pedido que fuera y mucho menos a tan temprana hora. _Quizá sigue dormida_. Le asustó ese fugaz pensamiento creyendo que tal vez despertó a la familia Sonoda en un día de descanso, después de todo era sábado. Pero al ver a la que, ahora estaba segura, era la mamá de Umi, lo dudaba. La mujer estaba pulcramente vestida.

Escuchó una suave risa que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se habían detenido enfrente del tercer edificio. Cerca de ahí podía escucharse el ligero golpeteo del bambú sobre alguna piedra, seguramente se trataba de alguna fuente.

– Mi hija está entrenando en estos momentos con su padre –le dijo mirando al recinto que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

Una vez en silencio se podía escuchar cierto murmullo. Voces, cigarras y el fluir del agua. Sentía como por dentro empezaba a hervirle la sangre.

– Permítame un momento.

La mujer siguió su camino con el refractario que la rubia le había ofrecido unos minutos antes. Desapareció en la entrada del último edificio, para regresar con las manos vacías. Se paró justo a unos pasos de Eli.

– Acompáñeme, por favor.

Se encaminaron a la entrada del lugar y en el genkan la mujer se descalzó y pasó sus pies desnudos a la madera del suelo. Eli la imitó, bajo los tenis se ocultaban unas calcetas coloridas. Se volvió a sonrojar cuando se dio cuenta que la mayor se divertía con la imagen que daba. Siguieron caminando por un pequeño pasillo. El frío empezaba a calarle por los pies. Los ruidos se hacían más nítidos a cada paso.

– Están en práctica de kendo –le dijo en voz baja antes de entrar al área de entrenamiento–. Pasaremos al tokonoma y de ahí podrás ver lo que resta.

Siguieron su camino por las orillas hasta llegar a un pequeño espació con suelo de tatami. Se sentaron sobre sus piernas con la espalda totalmente recta. Frente a ellas había dos personas vestidas con un uniforme oscuro para kendo. Eli supo inmediatamente quién era Umi. Lo más evidente era la diferencia en las constituciones, la otra persona era robusta y más grande.

Quizá fuera la delicada figura, o la firme postura de su cuerpo, probablemente el confiado agarre del shinai, sus certeros pasos o la agresividad que de repente la poseía; pero había algo en todo ello que le daba una imagen totalmente distinta de la peliazul. Era como si de repente todas sus inseguridades se hubieran desvanecido, como si un autorreconocimiento le hubiera pegado de imprevisto. Era algo totalmente diferente a la Umi que manejaba el arco con maestría, o a esa que estaba rodeada de sus amigas, o a aquella que siempre tenía el placer de hacer sonrojar. Involuntariamente sus mejillas se encendieron.

Dos pasos atrás, uno pequeño adelante, el constante contacto de ambos sables. Un rápido movimiento, agresivo, directo, pero bloqueado. Se escuchó un "bien" proveniente de una voz masculina. De nuevo empezaba el juego, era parecido a un baile, un paso a un lado, luego dos al frente y ahí entraba de nuevo el golpe. O el intento de, porque de nuevo fue obstaculizado por el sable de la menor. ¡Bien!

– Hace unos días, Umi fue capaz de vencer a su padre –siguió mirando al frente aunque sabía que la chica volteó a verla por un instante–. Desde entonces, Katashi ha estado entrenando con ella bastante.

Volvían a la danza, una especie de seducción, y tras un grácil y ágil movimiento, ahora Umi estaba atacando. Fue bloqueada y tambaleó por un instante. El mayor aprovechó esa oportunidad para contraatacar, y la chica se lo impidió de una manera que a todos sorprendió. Su trastabillar lo convirtió en una ventaja para evadir el golpe, pero su desplazamiento fue parecido a un paso de baile. De repente, se escuchó el bambú golpear la rejilla del protector, dándole la victoria.

Umi volvió a ponerse en posición, pero al ver a su padre bajar el shinai, procedió a hacer lo mismo.

– Gracias por la práctica de hoy, maestro –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– Buen trabajo –le dijo con voz ronca, quitándose el men, dejando al descubierto un rostro de facciones fuertes, un cabello negro azulado y un par de ojos oscuros.

La peliazul volvió a erguirse, procedió a quitarse la protección del rostro y la cabeza, para sacudirla ligeramente y dejar caer unas gotas de sudor. Tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrosado, su cabello estaba amarrado por la parte media y baja. Volteó el cuerpo para ir a la zona de vestidores y en ese momento su cara empezó a arder.

Su madre iba caminando en su dirección con una sonrisa que expresaba lo divertido que le parecía el asunto, pero eso no le importó, porque no pudo apartar la mirada de ese par de celestes que seguían en una especie de transe. Cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, dio un respingo y soltó un grito sofocado.

– ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó su padre.

– Ayase Eli –contestó su madre en el momento en que llegó a su lado.

– ¿Está interesada en el kendo? Nos vendría bien un nuevo integrante.

– Lo dudo, pero estoy segura de que algo del dojo le interesa –dijo mirando de soslayó a su hija y luego a la rubia. Volvió su rostro a su esposo, empezó a ayudarle a quitarle parte de la armadura–. Trajo comida. Creo que estaría bien por hoy darle un descanso a Umi, Katashi.

– Si así lo quieres, no tengo problema, Shizuko –le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Luego dirigiéndose a Umi, le dijo en tono serio–. Ve con tu amiga, es grosero dejarla sola.

Umi asintió y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. Podía escuchar los murmullos de sus padres, el sonido seco de sus pies en la madera, y, extrañamente, su corazón se le antojaba muy ruidoso. Respiró hondo antes de llegar. Por primera vez era consciente del frío que sentía en la planta de los pies, pero su cuerpo se sentía peculiarmente cálido. Con el sable en una mano y el men en uno de sus brazos, se paró enfrente de Eli, quien ahora la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas alzadas.

– Bu-buenos días –tartamudeó, cosa que le sorprendió.

– ¡Eso fue increíble! –dio un brinco que la puso de pie en un solo movimiento y la tomó por los hombros.

– Eh… este… amm, gracias –desvió la mirada–. Tengo que quitarme el uniforme y darme una ducha. Lo siento.

Y antes de ella pudiera protestar, Umi se había alejado. La vio compartir unos cuantos diálogos con sus padres, la imagen de los 3 juntos era bastante singular. Parecía haber heredado la belleza y gracia de su madre, pero todo el carácter de su padre, junto con ese profundo y penetrante mirar. La timidez, quién sabe de donde habría surgido.

Observó como la peliazul y su padre se alejaban, en su lugar, su madre regresaba con ella. La miró, le sonrió y en un gesto con la mano, le invitó a acompañarla.

– En un momento regresaran –anunció–. Mientras, podríamos ir a la cocina. Por favor, acompáñeme, Ayase-san.

– Eli –le dijo firmemente– Sólo Eli, y le agradecería que no me hablara con tanto formalismo.

La mujer la miró por un instante. Luego asintió y sonriéndole le dijo.

– Puedes llamarme Shizuko, Eli.

Siguieron caminando hasta el fondo de las inmediaciones, se adentraron en el edificio donde la vio desaparecer momentos antes con el refractario. Se sorprendió del interior del lugar. Había varios rollos de pergaminos colgando sobre las paredes, con varias letras y algunos dibujos antiguos. Por la casa se encontraban esparcidos varios arreglos de ikebana. Había pequeñas mesas de madera, en una de ellas se encontraban un rollo de papel pergamino y botes de tinta perfectamente ordenados. Una de las paredes estaba oculta por libreros repletos.

Se sintió fuera de lugar. Todo eso le era totalmente ajeno a lo que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido. Shizuko la miraba con un interés peculiar, parecía estar analizándola, cosa que le incomodó aún más. Sonriendo nerviosamente, una vez dentro de una pequeña habitación, se sentó sobre un cuadro de tatami, mirando directamente a la puerta que daba la entrada.

– Traeré un poco de té, ¿gustas?

Eli asintió y esperó en silencio a que la mujer regresara. El lugar estaba inmaculado, totalmente ordenado y tan tranquilo que le abrumó un poco. Los nervios empezaron a carcomerla, deseaba que Umi regresara pronto. Shizuko volvió con una bandeja, donde, aparte del té, traía unas galletas. Se sentó a un costado de la rubia.

– Listo, espero te estés sintiendo a gusto, no solemos tener visitas –rio suavemente.

– Todo esto es sorprendente, a pesar de los años que he vivido aquí, aún no deja de asombrarme la cultura japonesa–dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

– Mi hija me ha hablado de ti –ante esa declaración, como respuesta recibió un sonrojo–. Es bueno por fin conocerte.

Shizuko le preguntó lo básico de intereses que una madre puede tener hacia los amigos de sus hijos. Edad, estudios, aspiraciones, familia, gustos e intereses. Sin embargo, sus preguntas eran estratégicas, no sólo por su interés hacia la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que tenía con su hija, también por la manera en que la rubia contestaba sus preguntas.

Todos aquellos datos proporcionados ya los sabía, recordaba las primeras veces que su hija la mencionó. No es que realmente la relación entre ellas fuera estrecha, sino que Umi solía hablar más con su madre, que con su padre. No era cosa de confianza, sino de actitudes.

La primera vez que pronunció aquel nuevo nombre, le sorprendió la agría manera en la que se expresó sobre la chica, diciendo que era una petulante y engreída, para después llegar con la desazón por el hecho de que la directora Minami había armado un grupo con integrantes de los 3 grados, para trabajar en un proyecto que ayudaría a la escuela. Posteriormente, las impresiones de su hija fueron cambiando. Primero hablaba en la misma proporción sobre todos los integrantes –salvo de Honoka y Kotori que ya eran sus conocidas amigas–, luego sus pláticas iban derivando con más frecuencia hacia Eli. No es tan terrible, es una persona muy astuta, incluso lista, podría decirse interesante, fue bailarina, tiene una hermana pequeña a la que se ve que adora, es muy divertida. _Increíble_. Fue testigo de ese transitar de un extremo a otro en los pensamientos de su pequeña en cuestión de meses, hasta que el día en que terminó el segundo año de preparatoria y pasó a ser vicepresidenta del consejo, ese nombre dejó de estar en su boca. El silencio perduró casi medio año, hasta que un día la vio salir de casa anunciado que iría a verla.

Y frente a ella se encontraba Eli Ayase, la razón de sus entrenamientos más pesados entre semana, de que sus tareas, quehaceres y responsabilidades estuvieran terminadas en tiempo y forma, todo para tener el fin de semana libre. Y estaba casi segura que también a aquella chica se debía el cambio de sus ropas e incluso de algunas de sus actitudes. Le sonrió, mientras la escuchaba detenidamente hablar sobre su abuela.

– Entonces, no eres japonesa.

– No, legalmente no. Nací en Rusia –soltó una suave risa–. Aunque mi abuela se casó con un hombre japonés, decidieron residir en Rusia. Luego mamá también contrajo matrimonio con un japonés y los primeros años estuvimos en Rusia, hasta que mi padre fue capaz de comprar un departamento aquí.

– Ya veo, entonces ahora viven con su padre.

– No, el murió hace algunos años. Mi madre decidió seguir trabajando aquí.

– Mis condolencias por lo de tu padre –le dijo inclinándose un poco.

– No era una persona muy afectiva, así que estamos bien –dijo desviando la mirada.

En ese momento la puerta se deslizó, dejando entrar al padre de Umi. Verlo sin el uniforme de kendo era algo totalmente distinto. Tenía una constitución fuerte y estaba fornido. Lucía una tez apiñonada, su cabello era demasiado corto, pero espeso, al igual que sus cejas, y oscuro como sus ojos. Miró a la chica y con un movimiento de cabeza la saludó. Se acercó a su mujer, quien le preguntó:

– ¿Y Umi?

– No lo sé, pensé que estaría con ustedes –contestó con una voz ronca–. Debemos almorzar para abrir el dojo.

– Ve a buscar a Umi, por favor, Katashi –le dijo con un tono dulce, el hombre asintió y desapareció por donde había entrado–. Eli, ¿me ayudarías con el piroshki?

– Por supuesto –carraspeó.

Fueron hacia la cocina y para su tranquilidad, era como cualquier otra. Sonrió.

– Perdona a Umi, no suele entrenar a la vista de otras personas. Siempre lo hace antes de abrir el dojo o después de cerrarlo.

Eli se le quedó mirando y entendió que quizá el hecho de haber ido egoístamente y presenciar el entrenamiento, pudo haber abatido a la peliazul. Se sintió mal consigo misma, quizá lo mejor sería pedir disculpas y retirarse. Pero decidió no hacerlo, le parecía injusto que Umi pudiera acerarse a ella sin siquiera preguntarle. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shizuko.

– Es cuestión de timidez, no te agobies por ello –le sonrió mientras le apretaba el hombro a Eli a modo de consuelo–. Incluso con nosotros es tímida.

Ambas rieron y empezaron a calentar la comida. Eli le explicó a grandes rasgos que el piroshki era una comida tradicional rusa que consistía en empanadas de carne y que incluso había de frutas u otras cosas. Le platicó sobre la preparación y en ello confesó que había recibido ayuda de su madre y su hermana. El ambiente empezaba a ponerse cálido, quizá fuera el calor que desprendía el horno. Katashi entró y dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Shizuko, miró severamente a Eli.

– Umi está en la sala de estar, la encontré sentada cerca de la fuente. Por favor, Eli-san, si no se disculpa contigo házmelo saber.

La rubia lo miró un poco consternada.

– Katashi… –reprimió la mujer.

– Le ha faltado el respeto, eso no es digno de un Sonoda.

– Ayúdame con la comida, ándale.

El hombre volvió a asentir ante lo que decía la mujer. Shizuko miró a Eli, y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que podía ir a donde estaba Umi. Eli se paseó con sus calcetas coloridas por la madera de la casa, hasta que encontró la figura de la peliazul, mirando hacia el suelo. Parecía estar hablando consigo misma, cosa que no le extrañó, muchas veces la vio balbucear sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba o escribía.

Se sentó a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa, acarició su cabeza. Umi la miró con nerviosismo y un evidente sonrojo. No pudieron decirse nada porque su padre entraba con lo que sería el almuerzo. Se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa y comieron con una plática amena que era encabezada por Katashi. Hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija, que en un principio fue una "chillona" que no aguantaba ni el frío. Siempre fue severo con ella, pero sólo como su maestro, como su padre era algo totalmente distinto. Mencionó algunos de sus logros en caligrafía, kendo, arco y danza tradicional, así como la admiración que sentía hacia su hermana cuando era pequeña. La nombrada sólo estaba encogida en su lugar, con el rostro totalmente encendido, que hasta podría verse humo salir de su cabeza. Y casi explota en el momento en que su padre la tomó con una de sus firmes manos para abrazarla.

– Es mi tesoro –y con eso se comió su sexta empanada. Todos rieron a excepción de Umi.

– Muchas gracias por la comida, Eli, estaba muy rica –le dijo Shizuko mientras se abrazaba a su esposo que comía con una cara de niño que acaba de probar por primera vez el helado. La familia de Umi era divertida.

– No fue nada –les sonrió a ambos.

– Con permiso –era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar a Umi, quien se paró tomando la mano de Eli y se la llevó lejos de ahí.

Ambos padres se miraron uno al otro y con una sonrisa compartida, siguieron tranquilamente sentados.

…

…

Umi cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza. Seguía nerviosa por toda la plática vergonzosa que su padre había dado sobre ella cuando era pequeña. Eran cosas que nadie debía saber, mucho menos Eli. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló lentamente. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Abrió los ojos, frente a ella tenía a una rubia pestañeando con curiosidad. Bufó y desvió la mirada.

– Debiste haberme avisado.

– Lo siento –rio con nerviosismo–, quería sorprenderte.

– Pues lo lograste –le dedicó una mirada pesada, luego la suavizó y le sonrió.

Eli le correspondió la sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de Umi, podía ver el orden que gobernaba todo el lugar desde que había entrado. Tenía un librero a reventar, inclusive había libros en otros lados cuidadosamente ordenados. Tenía un escritorio en una de las orillas y ahí encima estaba una laptop. Del otro lado se encontraba una cama perfectamente hecha. No había gran cosa, podría decirse que de todos los cuartos que había visto, ese era el más soso y opaco.

– Tu cuarto es…

– Antes era una biblioteca. Cuando era pequeña solía venir aquí con mi abuela muy seguido, me encantaba este lugar, tanto que le pedí a mi padre que pasara mi cuarto aquí –se acercó a una de las paredes–. Mi cuarto era más pequeño, por lo que algunos libreros tuvieron que acomodarse en otros lados.

– ¿Has leído todos esos? –dijo señalando al estante.

– Sí, y los que están en la sala de estar. Todos, en realidad –se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió su mirada.

– ¿Por qué harían una biblioteca en un lugar tan sobrio?

Umi no contestó la pregunta con palabras, deslizó el fusuma al que se había acercado y dejó que la luz entrara. En el exterior se veía un pequeño porche con vista a un pequeño jardín donde se encontraba una fuente de bambú. El paisaje era sencillamente hermoso. Eli se acercó y saliendo, se dio cuenta de porque a la peliazul le gusta aquel lugar. El sonido del agua, junto con los suaves golpeteos, el canto de las cigarras y el aroma fresco. Se sentó en las orillas del porche, dejando que parte de su cuerpo fuera calentado por los rayos del sol.

– Todo esto es hermoso –giró la cabeza para mirarla.

– Bueno –se rascó la mejilla–, cuando vives aquí te acostumbras a todo. El lugar está hecho así porque es un dojo, principalmente. Pero esta parte en especial siempre me sorprende.

La menor se sentó a un lado de la rubia. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando del pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban. Desde hace algunos meses se había acostumbrado a que Eli guardara silencio para disfrutar de ciertas cosas. Le miró el rostro, todas aquellas facciones infantiles habían desaparecido y a veces se mostraban momentáneamente como fantasmas, sobre todo cuando algo le admiraba. Su capacidad de sorpresa era tan grande, que a veces se preguntaba si realmente habría algo que le dejara impasible.

– Umi –la nombrada volteó–, eres increíble.

Las mejillas de la peliazul se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, aún no se acostumbraba a los constantes halagos que le hacía la rubia. Parecía como si tratara de convencerla de que aquello era cierto, aunque ella fervientemente no lo creyera así. Había entrenado duro, estudiado constantemente, y sí, se había sobreexigido. No era increíble, había trabajado en ello.

– Umi –le dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevaba a la nariz, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma dulce de la otra– ¿Cuál es tu intención con todo esto?

– ¿Perdón? –abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

– Sí, hay algo que no entiendo y quisiera saber –la miró a los ojos–. ¿Por qué decidiste buscarme en aquel entonces, después de que no me hablaras por bastante tiempo? Sinceramente pensé que ya no querías verme.

– ¡No es así! –le espetó–. Tu amistad significa mucho para mí… yo quería… seguir así.

Eli no le quitó los ojos de encima. Umi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no esconderse o desviar la mirada, sabía que estaba roja cual semáforo. No le importaba, quería que no quedara duda en lo que decía, porque era algo difícil de creer después de lo que había hecho. No lo habló con su madre, ni tampoco con su padre, lo había platicado con su hermana, quien fue al dojo en vacaciones después de que Eli se graduara.

Su hermana se había casado cuando ella apenas iba en secundaria y decidió irse a vivir lejos de casa. Siempre regresaba en vacaciones y ella mostraba sus intactas habilidades. Umi desde pequeña había entrenado a su lado y cuando se fue, no pudo hacerlo con otros niños de su edad; para no dejarlo, su padre le ayudó.

En una ocasión su hermana había sido testigo de la manera en la que fallaba en sus prácticas con el arco. Aun cuando su técnica y estilo habían mejorado lo suficiente hasta alcanzar los de la mayor, a quien siempre había mirado. Se acercó a ella preguntándole que le abrumaba, nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a su hermana, ni a nadie. Nunca le dijo que se trataba de Eli, a quien había ya mencionado algunas veces, pero le dijo que había alguien que se le había declarado y que en vez de sentir pánico o vergüenza, se había disculpado porque le dolía la idea de corresponder sus sentimientos. La mayor le dedicó una sonrisa que le decía "sé a qué te refieres". Platicando con ella se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al alejarse de la persona que le confundía, cuando en realidad tenía que estar cerca para poder entenderlo. No podía decirle a Eli sobre aquella decisión egoísta.

– Ya veo –le dijo Eli con cierta desilusión en su tono– ¿Y tú crees que esté funcionando todo eso de la amistad?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –ella lo sabía.

– ¿Estás consciente de que todavía me gustas? –era algo que una vez, hablando con Nozomi, ella le había preguntado sobre su situación con Umi.

La otra se sobresaltó ante tal declaración y de nuevo su corazón empezó a latir con un brío inusitado. Pasó una de sus manos a su pecho, estrujó su playera y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Craso error. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Eli la miraba con los ojos entornados en una expresión que no supo definir, estaba cerca de ella, con ambas manos en la madera del suelo, acercándose paulatinamente a su rostro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con tanta energía que frunció el ceño. Podía sentir la respiración de la rubia cerca de su rostro. El corazón se le iba a salir de su caja torácica, le rompería las costillas, y le dolería el justo momento en que la distancia se volviera nula. Eso sentía. Quería llorar, gritar o salir corriendo. Pero se quedó ahí, esperando.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a su compañera acostada en el porche, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y ambos brazos sosteniendo su cabeza.

– ¿Pensaste que te besaría? –sin girarse, la miró.

Umi se sonrojó de coraje. Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada y la observó desde arriba. Eli tenía una expresión de lo más inocente, su sonrisa era tan genuina y divertida, que eso sólo la molestó más.

– Iré por un poco de jugo de naranja, espérame –y dándose la vuelta, dejó a Eli con su sonrisa.

– Yo sí quería un beso –dijo, sin saber que había sido escuchada.

Se quedó mirando al cielo, con una de sus manos se hizo sombra para que la luz del sol no le diera directamente a los ojos. Ella estuvo a casi nada de depositarle un beso, pero se acobardó y no sólo eso, algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir culpable por toda la situación. Quizá sería el primer beso de Umi, pero para ella no sería el primero.

Cerró los ojos, regresando su mano a la posición de antes detrás de su cabeza. Lo recordaba perfectamente, todo pasó en uno de esos días donde se debatía sobre lo que sentía por la peliazul, estaba tan absorta en su pensamiento que no fue consciente de que su compañera había llegado y que, de hecho, le estuvo hablando por un rato. De repente, le plantó un beso en la boca, uno suave, una caricia. _Parecía ser la única forma de hacer que Elicchi regresara al mundo de los vivos_ , eso fue lo que Nozomi le había dicho. Por ello no se molestó y tampoco había pensado en eso hasta que tuvo a unos centímetros los labios de aquella persona a quien a veces desvestía con la mirada. Se sonrojó ligeramente, quizá se había vuelto un poco pervertida.

El cansancio le abrumó, había dormido casi nada por hacer sus tareas. El sonido del agua y el constante golpeteo del bambú le arrullaron. El clima era demasiado cálido. Escuchó el crujir de la madera, sabía que Umi regresaría, pero abrir los ojos le parecía una tarea muy agotadora, los parpados le pesaban, el cuerpo igual. El alma, ella estaba en alguna parte siguiendo los pasos de la otra. La bandeja chocó con la madera, y el sonido llegó a sus oídos. Unos segundos, en los cuales un aire frío le acarició el rostro; se hizo la sombra.

Abrió los ojos con ímpetu cuando sintió que sus labios eran invadidos por otros y su rostro era delicadamente presionado por dos manos. Vio a la peliazul de rodillas, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el suyo, los ojos suavemente cerrados y un sonrojo que le cubría hasta las orejas. ¡Sonoda Umi estaba besándola! Era un beso suave y demasiado torpe, quizá impregnado de miedo e inseguridad. No duró ni 5 segundos, separó sus labios y vio la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba la dulce miel.

– ¡S-s-servida! –le lanzó.

Eli se quedó tumbada en el suelo como si de repente el sol le hubiera derretido los sesos. Estaba roja, como nunca antes Umi hubiera presenciado. Se levantó con vigor en un sólo movimiento hasta quedarse en pie, no volvió la vista, ni siquiera de soslayo. Estaba aturdida, avergonzada, molesta y feliz, absurdamente feliz.

– Yo… recordé que tengo algo que hacer –dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar apresuradamente– ¡Adiós!

Umi pestañeó unas cuantas veces, hasta que su sonrojo había desaparecido. Se levantó apresuradamente y salió corriendo de su habitación. Eli se encontraba ya en la sala de estar despidiéndose de ambos padres, que la miraban con desconcierto, para luego mirarse entre ellos. La rubia salió con prisa y luego vieron correr a su hija. La siguieron y fueron testigos de la carrera de ambas en el sendero a la entrada del dojo. Umi ni siquiera se molestó en volverse a poner los zapatos e iba descalza por el suelo corriendo.

– ¡Eli! –gritó, pero la rubia no volteó.

Se recargó en la puerta de entrada, viendo correr a la otra a lo lejos. No saldría a la calle descalza, ni mucho menos para hacer una persecución. Respiró agresivamente hasta que consiguió controlar su respiración. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. _Dolía_. Cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y se deslizó hasta terminar sentada. Por alguna razón se sentía derrotada.

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta… mi primer beso, ¡Eli baka!_

…

…

 **N/A: Espero, en serio, no estar haciéndoles pasar un mal rato con lo de los tiempos xD**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir :3 me gustan las historias lentas jeje ojalá y la estén disfrutando como yo al escribirla. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los nuevos seguidores y favoritos, me llenan el corazón de dicha ;u;**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **4 –**

Una sonrisa. Tan simple como eso, no pudo ser más sencillo. Un acto reflejo, algo involuntario, natural. La manera más burda de empezar una historia, o mejor dicho, de ir en busca de la hoja en blanco. No es que se conocieran, ni mucho menos que se hubieran visto en algún otro lado. Nunca en su vida había visto a una persona como aquella, no que ella recordara.

Ese día, su primer día en la preparatoria, tuvo que ir sola por las calles, subir las escaleras y andar por el sendero de la entrada de la escuela por su cuenta. Kotori, su amiga, ya estaba en la escuela porque su madre la había llevado. Honoka, ella aún no se despertaba. Pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de la madre de Kotori, la directora Minami. Al reconocerla, le sonrió y ella le contestó con el mismo gesto. Y a un lado de la mujer, se encontraban dos chicas, que por el color de los listones supo que eran de segundo. Una de ellas tenía el cabello morado, con un busto prominente y una sonrisa angelical. La otra era rubia, con una postura recta y rígida, los brazos cruzados, y una coleta de caballo. Hablaban amenamente. Algunas chicas se acercaban a ellas y con una reverencia se saludaban. La rubia sólo asentía, mientras su compañera les despedía con un movimiento de mano y una expresión de alegría.

Estaba acercándose. Vio como la pelimorada tomaba por el brazo a la otra y le susurraba algo al oído. Un movimiento fugaz, sus miradas se encontraron y la rubia le sonrió. Ella sólo se tensó, frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. "Parece que no cedió a tus encantos, Elicchi", pudo escuchar claramente. Con un poco de desazón y una sensación extraña, subió a su respectivo salón para encontrarse con su amiga.

– Umi-chan, que bueno que estamos las tres en el mismo salón –en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta, se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Rió levemente cuando la nombrada se sonrojó.

– Kotori, no hagas eso tan de repente –carraspeó mientras dejaba sus cosas en el asiento que se encontraba enfrente del de su amiga.

– Es que Umi-chan venía con una cara de abatimiento –le sonrió–, que parecía necesitarlo.

La peliazul se acercó a la ventana y de ahí divisó a las dos chicas que hace rato parecían haber querido bromear con ella. Seguían en la misma posición de antes, con la misma cercanía, saludando a las que pasaban y dando indicaciones a otras. Al parecer la rubia era bastante popular, incluso las de tercero se acercaban a hablar con ella.

– Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ayase Eli –le dijo su amiga, que parecía estar atenta a cada movimiento de la otra– Y la vicepresidenta, Nozomi Toujou.

– Parece que todo el mundo las conoce –comentó sin voltear.

– Claro, por algo son del consejo estudiantil –rió, como si fuera lo más obvio.

– ¿Tú también?

– Umi-chan, conozco esta escuela desde hace mucho, por ende, conozco a mucha gente aquí –volvió a sonreírle con aquella sonrisa que nunca dice mucho.

Poco a poco, los demás alumnos comenzaron a poblar el salón, Honoka no tardó mucho en hacer aparición y sentarse a un lado de sus amigas. Hablaron y rieron como desde su infancia han venido haciendo. Y volvieron a la costumbre de encaminarse juntas a la escuela, ella pasaría por Kotori y ambas por la pelinaranja. Almorzarían juntas. Se regresarían a casa de Honoka para hacer la tarea juntas –más por apoyo a su amiga, que por un verdadero sentido de responsabilidad–. Comerían juntas. Todo en comunión. Hasta que Umi decidió entrar en el club de arquería.

La mayoría de sus días en primero pasaron de esa manera, una rutina que a veces se rompía por una sonrisa proveniente de la presidenta y la vicepresidenta del consejo. Sólo eso bastaba para molestar a una, sonrojar a otra y alegrar a la última. Una acción tan simple y normativa, que sorprendía. Por alguna razón, siempre saludaban a Kotori de manera muy formal, y la chica de cabello cenizo les contestaba de igual forma. En poco tiempo, empezaron a dar los buenos días a Honoka, llamándola por su apellido. Y al ver a la peliazul, una asentía y sonreía, mientras la otra, con su sonrisa siempre impuesta, le saludaba con un divertido movimiento de los dedos de su mano.

No podía evitarse, tarde o temprano tendría que dar en aquella situación que, por razones que ella desconocía, de sólo pensarla, le resultaba demasiado incomoda. Era representante estudiantil del club de arquería, fue algo que les sorprendió a ella y a sus compañeros. Sus capacidades eran innegables y con eso adquirió fama de una manera que ella no pensó fuera posible. Su maestra, asesora del club, le pidió que entregara un formato que le pedían para la administración de los fondos, y por esa razón se vio caminando, después de su entrenamiento, en dirección al consejo estudiantil.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, a esa hora era de esperarse que lo estuvieran. Incluso, deseaba muy en el fondo, que la sala del consejo estuviera vacía. Iba caminando muy lentamente, con la mente en blanco, esforzándose por no pensar en la reticencia que sentía. En ese estado llegó y sin perder tiempo, tocó la puerta. Escuchó un "pase" desde adentro, y giró la manija de la puerta. Las vio, la vicepresidenta se encontraba cerca de un estante, donde parecía buscar algo, y la presidenta estaba sentada con la vista en unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Vio alzar el rostro a ésta última, esperando la típica sonrisa entre burlona y seductora, frunció el ceño sin notarlo: no llegó dicho gesto.

– ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? –Le dijo la pelimorada mientras, dejaba unas carpetas cerca de la rubia–. Aquí están, Elicchi.

– Gracias, Nozomi –le sonrió. Tomó una de las carpetas y volvió a su trabajo.

– Vengo a entregar el formato para los fondos del club de arquería –en ese momento vio como ambas chicas se miraban y después regresaban la vista a ella.

– ¿El club de arquería? –preguntó Nozomi.

– Eh… sí.

Escuchó una leve risa por parte de la vicepresidenta. Se acercó a la menor y tomó el papel de sus manos. Le echó un rápido vistazo y sonrió al ver el nombre, _Sonoda Umi_. Lo puso en un estante que decía "por revisar" y después dirigió su vista a la peliazul.

– Eso sería todo, ¿Sonoda-san? –Le sonrió y miró de soslayo a su amiga, quien alzó la vista de sus documentos, para bajarla en cuanto la nombrada asintió con la cabeza– Vale, cualquier cosa o situación, les avisaremos.

– Muchas gracias, con permiso –y con una reverencia, se retiró.

Después de eso, también empezaron a saludarla por su apellido. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta segundo que tuvieron un verdadero acercamiento, nada agradable, por cierto. La escuela estaba en una situación económica muy complicada, que de no recibir más fondos o más alumnos, tendría que cerrar.

Eli Ayase, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se encontraba en su peor año, mucho estrés, mucha presión y _confusión_. Los alumnos confiaban en ella, la directora Minami igual, pues le había encargado la creación de un plan, una alternativa; y más importante, su abuela creía en ella y en su capacidad para levantar de nuevo la escuela. Era mucha responsabilidad para una simple estudiante de preparatoria, lo único que le aliviaba un poco su pesar, era la presencia de su amiga Nozomi, que parecía tener un don especial para saberla.

– He hablado con la directora Minami y me ha dicho que podemos hacer una convocatoria para la creación de un grupo.

– ¿Un grupo?

– Sí, para que fluyan mejor las ideas y tengamos diferentes perspectivas de la situación –le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella. La miró atentamente–. Le diré a Nicocchi. Y podrás decirle a Kotori-san y a… sus amigas.

La rubia la miró, tenía una expresión bastante peculiar, parecía estar incómoda pero tranquila. No le sorprendió a la otra, desde hace algún tiempo que había estado observándola, viendo la manera en la que escudriñaba a la peliazul, no en términos sexuales, sino un interés sano por una persona que parece estar molesta contigo sin razón aparente. Sin siquiera conocerte.

– De todos modos, estoy casi segura que la directora le pedirá a su hija que apoye en la misión –se paseó por la habitación, mientras sentía como la rubia le seguía con la mirada–. ¿Es mala idea?

– No –contestó, sonriéndole.

No obstante, a la semana de poner la convocatoria en el mural de la entrada de la escuela, nadie se había presentado, salvo Nico, quien estaba siendo _obligada_ por la pelimorada, y Kotori. Así, con un análisis sobre los estudiantes de primero y el apoyo de la chica de segundo, se lograron juntar 9 personas que formarían el grupo.

– Yo no tengo idea de por qué estoy aquí –comentó una pelirroja de primer grado.

– No necesitas ser brillante para entenderlo, eres Nishikino Maki, la princesa, la ricachona, la pudiente. Es obvio que ellas quieren tu dine… –antes de terminar la frase, Nozomi se encontraba atrás de la pelinegra, con una sonrisa encantadora. La pequeña se heló y calló de inmediato.

– Nicocchi, no seas imprudente –le advirtió disimuladamente, mientras la abrazaba y ponía sus manos muy cerca de su busto.

– Nozomi… –la reprimió la rubia al darse cuenta de que las demás chicas miraban la escena entre confundidas y asustadas– Bien, algunas ya sabrán, pero la escuela está teniendo dificultades económicas y es nuestro deber ayudar.

– ¿Nuestro deber? –de nuevo era la pelirroja.

– Claro, Maki-chan, somos orgullosas estudiantes de aquí –le dijo una castaña, estudiante de primero, amiga y compañera de la pelirroja.

– ¡Kayo-chin tiene razón, nya! Solo que Maki-chan es como insensible –comentó una pelinaranja con facciones felinas. Unas risas sofocadas se escucharon en la habitación.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –se puso ligeramente roja.

– Chicas.

– ¡Jah! Una princesa sin corazón, vaya cliché.

– ¡Tú no hables, enana!

– ¿Enana?

– Chicas...

– Ah, el amor de los jóvenes.

– ¡No te metas, bustona pervertida!

– Ara…

– Oigan, será mejor que nos calmemos.

– Honoka-chan…

– ¡Denle un pan para que se calle!

– Etto…

– ¡Cállense todas! –Eli se paró de su asiento y asestó un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta. Todas miraron sorprendidas a su presidenta, quien después de unos segundos, empezó a agitar su mano y a quejarse del dolor.

– Elicchi no es muy lista cuando se enoja –se acercó a su amiga y empezó a sobarle la mano.

De nuevo, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre sus dos representantes. La escena, por donde quiera que se viera, sólo daba respuesta a un romance idílico.

Después de la turbulencia y el pequeño desastre que se había generado, la tensión era lo único que permanecía. Pero no había escapatoria, ese era el grupo de estudiantes que la directora Minami había creado con ayuda del consejo estudiantil. Tenían que encontrar la manera de sobrellevar sus diferencias y empezar a trabajar. Lo que no sabían, o al menos no la mayoría, era que el equipo estaba formado estratégicamente. Las de primero eran la mirada fresca e inocente de una situación problemática, las de segundo conformaban la base de una convicción y creatividad increíble, y las de tercero eran la objetividad necesaria en un proyecto como ese.

Terminaron llevándose, por grados, la tarea de una propuesta para el día siguiente. Y todas fueron rechazadas por Eli. Los de la mañana siguiente igual. Y a las dos semanas de empezar a trabajar, seguían en ceros. Todas estaban esforzándose, pero no todas tenían la misma paciencia.

– ¡Ugh, Eli, deja de ser tan quisquillosa! –bufó exasperada la pelinegra, después de haberla visto rechazar, por séptima vez, la propuesta de Honoka.

– Estas propuestas no son plausibles. Tienen una visión muy soñadora de la situación, pensé serían más maduras. O al menos, que tendrían un poco de sentido común. Con esto no llegarán a nada, salvo a hacer el ridículo.

Todas guardaron silencio, incluso Nozomi borró su característica sonrisa. _Estás siendo muy dura, Elicchi._ Eli empezó a sobarse las sienes, estaba exhausta.

– Pues entonces hazlo tú –todas dirigieron su vista a la peliazul–. ¿Crees que lo hacemos sin pensar? Ni siquiera nos conoces –se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a salir– Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que no seas capaz de sentir pasión por algo.

Salió azotando la puerta. Kotori la siguió en seguida, no como acto de rebeldía, sino por preocupación. Honoka la secundó, llena de confusión y un poco de aflicción. Las de primero se miraron entre sí, y pidieron permiso para retirarse. Nozomi y Nico se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, era la primera vez que alguien osaba contradecir la rectitud de la rubia. Eli, ella estaba airada, adolorida y confundida.

…

…

Una semana, había pasado una semana y de nuevo eran ellas dos. Nozomi y Eli, juntas resolviendo el problema que cada día se volvía más grande e insostenible. Muy de vez en cuando iba Nico, algunas veces se presentaron Maki, Rin y Hanayo. Kotori fue una ocasión a preguntar por el plan, junto con Honoka. Empero, siempre regresaban a ser ellas dos.

– Quizá debas pensar en la posibilidad de disculparte –se aventuró a decir la pelimorada a su, ya de por sí, abatida amiga–. Sinceramente, fuiste un poco ruda. Pudiste haber argumentado, Elicchi.

Eli se movió incómoda en su asiento, se rascó ligeramente la mejilla y regresó su vista a los papeles que estaba revisando. En una de esas, dio con el documento del club de arquería y al ver el nombre de la peliazul, una luz amarilla dentro de ella empezó a brillar intermitentemente.

Ese día decidió encarar sus errores. Poniendo como excusa que necesitaba ir a otro lado por su hermana, Eli y Nozomi no pudieron irse juntas de regreso como solían hacerlo. La rubia se determinó a hacer primero sus deberes del consejo, para después ir al club de arquería en busca de Umi.

La peliazul, por su parte, seguía molesta, pero con ella misma, por su demostración de sentimentalismo barato, por su repentino coraje y por sentirse adolorida. Fue una jugada dolosa y una invitación. Ella no volvería a dejarse engullir por esa sonrisa socarrona. Y es que le era tan endemoniadamente difícil sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que le llamaran inmadura por sentir pasión en algo e invitar a los demás a demostrar las propias ganando eventos para la recaudación de dinero. Pero, ¿era realmente _eso_ lo que la hacía estar fuera de sí? En cuanto sintió la presencia de Eli, supo que no.

 _Quiero que salgas de mi vida…_

Eli la observó bajar el arco, acercarse a la pared y tomar su botella de agua. Se limpió con una pequeña toalla la frente. ¿ _Acaso nunca deja de fruncir el ceño?_ , pensó. Había presenciado muy poco de su entrenamiento, no acertó ningún tiro. A sus ojos, las habilidades de las que tanto oyó rumores, se desvanecieron, para quedar la mínima de los sentimientos mal canalizados.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, Ayase? –preguntó sin voltear, ni mirarla de soslayo.

– Buenas tardes –saludó nerviosa–. Quisiera hablar contigo.

– Te escucho.

– Harasho… –pasó una de sus manos por uno de los mechones que su coleta dejaba sueltos.

La otra volteó un poco confundida, _hara… ¿Qué?_

– Lo siento, a veces se me salen palabras en ruso –rio tímidamente.

Ante sus ojos estaba esa faceta que ni siquiera a ella misma se mostraba, la nerviosa y reticente. Umi la miró con una ligera sorpresa, no sabía hasta qué punto se expondría la otra.

Ambas se quedaron de pie, en silencio, la peliazul esperando el discurso, la rubia detallando a la otra. Su mirar era distinto, no cedía ni tampoco vacilaba. No era como el de las otras chicas, tímido y soñador; ni tampoco como el de Nozomi, risueño y escrutador. El sol estaba tan fijo en sus ojos celestes, que sin siquiera pensarlo, dejó que le templara el sentimiento. Fue el primer disparo directo. Silencioso.

– Cobarde… –fue un susurro y una cachetada en el orgullo ajeno. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestidores, pero una mano la sostuvo con fuerza. Volteó, Eli sonreía de manera extraña.

– Discúlpame, Umi –lo dijo–. Sé que no debí decirlo de esa manera, pero no me equivoqué. ¿Sabes? –hizo una ligera pausa soltando el agarre y desviando la mirada. ¡Qué atrevida!–. Mi hermana quiere entrar a esta escuela, no permitiré que nada se interponga entre sus sueños y ella. Estoy un poco desesperada por no ver soluciones…

Umi se quedó unos segundos ahí, mirándola. _Umi_ , la había llamado por su nombre, _¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto por permanecer? No lo quiero, eso creo…_

– A veces es bueno dejarse ayudar ¿sabes? Sólo no lo hagas difícil.

Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la peliazul le sonrió, si no le engañaba su memoria, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era cálida y sincera. Correspondió el gesto de igual manera, una sonrisa. La rubia sintió como Umi le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le pedía que esperase hasta que se cambiara el uniforme para irse juntas. El tacto, la esencia y aquella transparencia, la obligaron a quedarse inmóvil con un único pensamiento en la mente: _oh, diablos._

…

…

Ese día se fueron juntas de regreso a casa, aunque las direcciones fueran contrarias, Eli decidió acompañarla hasta el lugar donde vivía la peliazul. Umi descubrió ese día que la rubia era inteligente, agradable, respetuosa, pero le era difícil tratar con delicadeza a la gente. Además, la mayor le explicó las razones por las cuales rechazó la propuesta y, de hecho, eran buenas. La arquera tuvo que mejorarla.

Ese fue el inició de su amistad, el comienzo de sus momentos compartidos, no sólo entre ellas dos, sino entre las nueve integrantes. Sus diferencias se vieron superadas por el agrado y el cariño que empezaron a sentir unas por otras, incluso las más difíciles de roer, terminaron por ceder. Cada una compartió sus intereses y todas decidieron intentar entenderlo, de igual forma lo hicieron con lo que les disgustaba o aquejaba. Salieron juntas a varios lugares y, en su momento, decidieron salir de viaje. Y de esa manera, influyendo también en sus demás compañeras de la escuela, lograron sacarla adelante.

En el transcurso de ese año, Nozomi fue presenciando cada uno de los movimientos que daban sus amigas, el cambio de actitudes de Maki y Nico, la confianza que compartían Umi, Honoka y Kotori, así como la intimidad entre Rin y Hanayo. Y al voltear sólo quedaban Eli y ella. Sin embargo, la rubia siempre miraba hacia otro lado. Fue el devenir de los momentos que compartían por ser las cabezas intelectuales del proyecto, una por ser sensata y la otra por correcta. Observaba, desde su asiento como vicepresidenta, cada paso que la rusa daba en una dirección que no era la suya. Era el cómo se sonreían, el cómo se hablaban, el cómo se buscaban, el cómo _Eli_ la miraba. No fue la única en notarlo, "Umi-chan es así, amable y considerada", le había dicho Kotori en un intento de consuelo. _Pero Elicchi no…_

– Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy chicas –comentó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil después de un análisis de la situación de la escuela–. Lo logramos.

– ¡Yei! –gritó Honoka mientras abrazaba a Kotori.

Todas las demás suspiraron, y empezaron a retirarse en parejas.

– Umi –llamó antes de que la chica desapareciera por la puerta– ¿podría pedirte un favor?

– Claro –la chica se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta. Estaba sonriendo, no por ella, sólo porque se sentía bien.

– Este… –carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta–, ¿te importaría ayudar a mi hermana en literatura? Está teniendo dificultades y al parecer no soy buena tampoco en ello –rió nerviosamente, se rascó ligeramente la cabeza, pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

– Está bien –ensanchó la sonrisa–. Sólo que tengo entrenamiento, podría hasta después –esperó una respuesta de la otra, la vio asentir con la cabeza–. Entonces, te veo al rato –y con eso se retiró.

Eli se relajó en su asiento dejando que sus brazos colgaran y sus hombros bajaran suavemente. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Se estremeció cuando escuchó una risa en la habitación. Por un momento había olvidado que Nozomi se encontraba con ella. Era de esperarse, nunca la dejaría en paz. Volteó a verla con una cara que suplicaba "por favor, no lo hagas grande". Su amiga sólo le sonreía de una manera misteriosa.

– No necesitabas poner de excusa a tu hermana, Elicchi –no dejó de sonreír y, con un tono sugestivo, continuó–, estoy segura de que Umi-chan hubiera ido a tu casa si se lo pedías.

– No sé de qué hablas –desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos se encontraron con la ventana y un paisaje de un cielo despejado y azul. Muy azul.

– Oye, Elicchi –se acercó a ella y la abrazó para que sus labios quedaran cerca del oído izquierdo de la rubia– ¿Te gusta Umi-chan?

Eli se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta. No es como si nunca se la hubiera hecho ella misma, pero la idea de contestarse le aterraba. Sin embargo, sólo pensar en ello le hacía hervir la sangre y sentía el rostro caliente, justo como en ese momento lo tenía. No contestó la pregunta, decidió corresponder el abrazo y depositarle un beso en la mejilla a Nozomi, quien después de aquello se quedó estupefacta. Soltó a su amiga y la vio. Intentó examinarla, pero sus sentidos estaban caldeados. Lo único que vio fue una sonrisa juguetona y por demás estúpida.

La rubia salió del consejo para ir a sus clases. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo planeado y sin darse cuenta ya se había despedido de Nozomi y ahora se encontraba caminando en dirección al club de arquería. El corazón le palpitaba violentamente. Respiró hondo varias veces, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila. Por fin. En la entrada del club pudo ver sentadas a Honoka y Kotori. El ruido de la flecha cortando las capas de aire, le alertó. Directo al centro.

– ¡Esa es mi Umi-chan! –gritó la pelinaranja alzando un puño al cielo.

– ¡Bravo! –esa era Kotori, quien aplaudía.

No pudo evitarlo, soltó el aire ruidosamente. Y las tres chicas, voltearon a verla.

– Eli-chan, ven con nosotras, aún le falta una flecha –cantó la chica de cabello cenizo.

Eli se limitó a sonreír, se adentró en el recinto, y se recargó en una de las paredes. Las otras dos volvieron a mirar a su amiga, quien empezaba a prepararse de nuevo.

La peliazul inició su ritual. Fue consciente de sus pies en la madera, después de la ropa holgada que rozaba ligeramente su piel, para terminar canalizando la fuerza en los brazos y hombros. Fijo su objetivo, posicionó la flecha, levantó en arco, estiró la cuerda, y… ¡Tensión! Su vista no enfocaba como de costumbre, era consciente de sus alrededores, demasiado, más de lo que requería. Más de lo que quisiera. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, sentía la mirada. No la de Honoka, ni la de Kotori, a las que estaba acostumbrada, sino la de Eli. Era pesada y escrutadora. Le atravesaba la nuca y se instalaba en su mente. Sintió el calor en su rostro, algo que sólo sucedía cuando se sentía avergonzada. _¿Por qué?_

Bajó el arco, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar acompasadamente. Quitó la tensión de sus hombros, de su cuello y sus brazos, de todo su cuerpo. Y repitió de nuevo sus acciones, salvo que esta vez, obligó a su mente a no percibir sus alrededores. Eran únicamente ella y su objetivo. La flecha, el arco, la cuerda, el disparo. En el centro. ¡Solemne!

Honoka dio un salto, se puso de pie y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. Kotori hizo lo mismo casi a la par.

– ¡Increíble, Umi-chan! –exclamó Honoka dando pequeños brincos.

– Eres maravillosa –comentó Kotori, dedicándole una intensa mirada. La peliazul se sonrojó.

Mientras, Eli seguía pegada a la pared, un poco estática por la sorpresa, pero más por el amargo sabor en su boca. Umi estaba mirándola a los ojos. No dijo nada, esperó a que sus amigas dejaran de lado su euforia y así tener a la peliazul para disfrute suyo. Se fueron juntas hasta la salida de la escuela, donde Umi anunció a sus amigas que tenía que acompañar a Eli por un pendiente. Sus dos amigas se miraron entre sí y dedicándole una sonrisa a ambas, se regresaron a casa sin la peliazul.

Ese día, Umi conoció a Alisa, y Eli sintió por primera vez pánico por la forma en la que su pequeña hermana miraba a su amiga. Empero, no fue la única vez que iría a su casa. La peliazul y la menor de las Ayase, se volvieron amigas por las constantes asesorías que la aquera daba a la otra en literatura. Y a su vez, su relación con la mayor se volvía más estrecha.

Sin embargo…

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Primer movimiento: la mirada.**_

 ** _En los pasillos, en el consejo, en el club, por la calle, en casa. A donde sea que fuera, la reconocerás y la seguirás. Si ella no se da cuenta, la escanearás de pies a cabeza. Cuando te encuentres con la mirada ajena, no la desviarás, sino que la sostendrás. Todo involuntario, inconsciente._**

 **...**

 **...**

– Elicchi –un suave golpe en la frente, la sonrisa de siempre– ¿Piensas decirle algo?, estamos por graduarnos.

La rubia subió la mirada, estaba concentrada en un documento que estaba leyendo. Tendría que explicarle, de la mejor manera posible, todos los movimientos que necesitaba hacer a la nueva presidenta: Honoka. La pregunta le descolocó un poco. No. Eso hubiera querido responder, pero guardo silencio y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, ese ardor, ese sabor ácido en su garganta. Quemaba, sobre todo cuando miraba a esos ojos esmeraldas. Lo presentía.

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Segundo movimiento: el contacto físico.**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo lo necesitará. Sin notarlo, buscarás la manera de estar cerca y sentir su calor. Quizá un roce de manos, un choque de su brazo con el otro mientras caminaban, un abrazo, una palmadita. Cualquier cosa te será suficiente… y al mismo tiempo no.** _

**...**

 **...**

Nozomi miró la carta de ese día. Era su carta, la que dictaría su suerte. Ese día, sería el peor de todos. Un loco invertido, mal augurio. Sus pasiones y obsesiones le harían tomar malas decisiones, se volvería irracional, apática. Después, todo se complicaría para terminar inmóvil, abandonada. Sólo quedaría la catarsis.

– Pienso decirle lo que siento después de que la ceremonia termine –dijo, más para sí misma, que para su compañera que se encontraba aun viendo la carta. Se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala del consejo– ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Guardó su carta, al fondo de todas, como intentando poner todo el peso encima a la tragedia que estaba por salir a flote. Era como una pelota inflada en un océano, así saldría, de golpe. Y sería roja y se vería aunque uno estuviera muy lejos. Claro que se notaría. Se puso de pie, y tomó a su amiga por una de sus manos. La sostuvo por un rato y la acarició.

– Cada vez se vuelve más difícil mirarte de frente, pero me es doloroso apartar la mirada de lo que tus ojos no me dicen –dio un paso al frente, apartó ligeramente la mirada, un sonrojo adornaba su rostro–. Quisiera creer que hay algo ahí, algo en todo eso que me ocultas, que ocultas a los demás y que incluso lo escondes de ti. Sin embargo, me veo reflejada en un vacío. Es una imagen de mi misma en un espejo que me es engañoso y dañino –volvió a mirarla a los ojos–. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de verlo? ¿Es tan complicado acariciarte el sentimiento? –Dio la vuelta de repente y soltó una tenue risa– Yo sé que no, y lo sé porque algo tan simple como invocarla en el pensamiento, te es suficiente para ceder.

– ¿No-Nozomi? –se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la figura trémula frente a ella. Quizá era algún ensayo para una obra, o intentaba ayudarla… no sabía. Pero se sentía tan _real_ , que por un momento se asustó.

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Tercer movimiento: los discursos.**_

 ** _No tendrás consciencia de ello, pero la buscarás. No sólo con la mirada, o con el cuerpo. Eso ya no es suficiente. Necesitarás que te vicie los oídos. Que te hable de su vida, de su familia, de ella. O de cualquier sinsentido, pero que te hable, para que puedas seguir sonriendo y pensando que realmente no hay nada detrás de aquello._**

 **...**

 **...**

– ¿Acaso, realmente ves algo ahí, Elicchi? –seguía sin voltear.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Nozomi? –la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a voltearse.

– ¿Eres necia? –Su mente se estaba nublando– Ella no te ve como yo te miro, no te habla como yo lo hago, no te busca como yo –sintió como la rubia la soltaba–. Ella está ahí, pero no para ti. Ella sólo está–dio un paso para enfrente.

– Eso no… –fue acallada por un dedo de la pelimorada sobre sus labios.

– Ella no lo sabe, ella no te sabe –pasó su mano por su mejilla, acarició sus labios– Nunca ha experimentado cosa semejante, y dudo mucho que por ti lo haga.

No supo que fue lo que más reverberación hizo en su cabeza, el sonido de sus cartas cayendo, el manotazo que recibió en la mejilla, los pasos de Eli al salir de la habitación o el azote de la puerta.

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _Cuarto movimiento: el caos._**

 ** _Reflexionarás sola en casa, en la escuela, en cualquier momento. Porque llegará el punto en que te fastidies de tenerla siempre en la mente. Y querrás que de repente desaparezca, y mientras más lo desees, más se incrustara, hasta que se vuelva algo inherente. Te rasgarás la piel en un pueril intento por quitarlo. Intentarás volver tus huesos cenizas, para hacer una tormenta de arena de la que no podrás salir, porque esa tormenta eres tú._**

 **...**

 **...**

Después del momento emotivo, donde todas lloraron y se despidieron unas de otras, decidieron irse a sus casas, unas más rápido que otras. Porque el sentimiento era mucho. Era insostenible. Y ahí estaba Eli, caminando con el corazón palpitándole a una velocidad increíble, con una debilidad en las piernas que nunca había experimentado y unos escalofríos que le recorrían desde la nuca a la espalda baja, sólo por escucharla, por tenerla a unos centímetros, por estar a solas con ella y tan cerca, que su aroma le inundaba la nariz sin esfuerzo alguno.

No estaba lista, se encontraba molesta, herida y confundida. Pero Umi estaba a su lado, hablando amenamente, como de costumbre, sobre su infancia con Honoka y Kotori, le contaba de aquella vez que Honoka las obligó a subirse a un árbol para ver un atardecer, de lo mucho que lloró desde que se encontraba arriba, hasta cuando se cayó por la sorpresa de la vista que era embelesadora.

– Umi…

La chica dejó de reír, al parecer Eli no le estaba poniendo atención. No se molestó, seguramente el día había sido emocionalmente agotador. Le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. La rubia se estremeció bajo su tacto, eso le sorprendió.

– Prométeme que no te alejarás de mí, ni me dejarás de hablar.

– Eli, no seas extremista –se rió. Ella no sabía a qué se refería la rubia. O quizá sí, pero no pensó que fuera _aquello_ –. No es como que vayamos a dejar de vernos, Honoka ha planeado muchas salidas, ¿lo olvidaste?

– No, Umi –la tomó por los hombros–. Me gustas –vio como la chica, aun sonriendo, parpadeó confundida. Suspiró–. Me gustas… no es un me gustas de me agradas, sino un me gustas de… ¡Me gustas!

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Quinto movimiento: el impulso.**_

 _ **No hay remedio, o te quedas estancada, o das el paso. No importa la dirección, lo importante es no quedarse en el mismo punto. Aunque tardes meses en aceptarlo, aunque te tardes otro poco en hacer un movimiento sin fundamento ni seguridad. Puede que sea mal interpretado, inoportuno o certero. Aunque todo se resuma a un simple beso, ¡no importa!** _

**...**

 **...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Bueno, pues al fin está aquí el capítulo xD si he de ser sincera, me costó un poco porque suelo hacerme bolas con mis historias :V aunque me gusta mi caos mental jajajaja Cabe aclarar que pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero creo que ya les metí demasiado jejeje así que eso será para el siguiente.**

 **Por cierto, espero que hayan notado el cambio en lo que está escrito de manera centrada y en cursiva. Es el proceso de mi querida Umi.**

 **Ya saben, se acepta todo tipo de comentario, sugerencia, crítica, etc. Sin más, ¡hasta la próxima! Y muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo owo**

 **PD: Hay un comentario que habla sobre los doujinshis de tMnR, ¡LOS AMO! Di con ellos antes de ver Love Live, a ellos debo mi amor al Eliumi/Umieli y al proyecto en general (tengo hasta el juego ewe) xDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **5 –**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio, la espalda le dolía y encima era muy tarde. Se levantó con urgencia, tomó su mochila para irse a la escuela, sin siquiera revisar lo que había en su interior y empezó a caminar tambaleante por el pasillo. ¿Que si había dormido? No. Desde hacía casi 3 semanas que no había podido conciliar el sueño, las razones eran simples y evidentes, por un lado tenía los trabajos finales de la escuela y por otro la maraña de sentimientos que se apoderaba de ella a ratos. Estaba tan adormilada que no se percató de la oscuridad, ni tampoco de que la cocina era habitada y que aquella persona la miraba con curiosidad.

– ¿Cariño, a dónde vas? –le preguntó aquella mujer que sostenía una taza de café en sus manos y que vestía con formalidad

– A la escuela… –se detuvo para ver reír a su madre.

– Eli, son la 5 am y es sábado –dejó la taza sobre la mesa y alcanzó a su hija en el pasillo, la tomó por los hombros y la regresó a su habitación–. Últimamente te has dormido muy tarde, aparte debes descansar porque en unas horas saldrás con tus amigas, ¿no?

La mujer soltó a su hija y la dejó de pie en medio de la habitación procesando la información. Se acercó al escritorio y vio toda aquella pila de papeles y libros. Su hija se exigía demasiado a sí misma y aunque lo hablara con ella, no lo dejaría de hacer porque era necia. En un pequeño papel vislumbró varios garabatos a lápiz y un pequeño dibujito de una chica con cabello largo, rodeada de corazoncitos, uno de ellos era atravesado por una flecha donde podía leerse "Umi". _Oh, vaya…_ pensó la mujer mientras sonreía.

– Anda, acuéstate en la cama, Alisa te despertará.

La menor obedeció sin pensarlo. Levantó las cobijas y se recostó en la cama con la ropa que traía puesta. Se quedó un rato mirando el techo, sintió el suave arrullo que le hacía su madre en una de sus piernas, la vio sentada en una orilla de la cama, sonriéndole con comprensión.

– Quiero ver a Umi –le dijo.

– Pues hazlo –se rió muy suavemente–. En realidad no sé qué están esperando.

Se puso de pie, le depositó un beso a su hija en la frente y prendió la lámpara que se encontraba en un pequeño mueble a lado de la cama. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir volteó a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Ella lo sabía, su pequeña estaba irremediablemente enamorada. Apagó la luz de la habitación y entrecerró la puerta. Lo bueno era que ese día trabajaría media jornada, únicamente.

…

…

Un par de ojos de claridad más profunda que los de ella se encontraban vigilantes a sus presurosos movimientos. No sólo ese día, sino desde el momento en que regresó a casa completamente alterada, tanto que primero empezó a reírse para terminar llorando. Fue entonces cuando había decidido prestar atención tanto a las acciones de su hermana, como a las de su querida senpai, para llevarse la sorpresa de que mientras por un lado se encontraba una chica que no podía dormir, por el otro había una persona que se volvía intratable.

– Onee-chan –llamó, sentada desde la cama de su hermana, viéndola hacerse aquella coleta que siempre le había caracterizado–. ¿Irás a ver a Umi-senpai?

La mayor de las Ayase se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre. Iban a ser casi 3 semanas desde que no se habían visto y lo único que habían tenido como interacción fue un mensaje de la otra disculpándose por su repentino acto. No es que le hubiera molestado o desagradado, pero se vio imposibilitada de contestar con propiedad, después los proyectos le sirvieron de excusa para evadir el tema. Y así se pasó San Valentín, se le escurrió de las manos por cobardía, aunque había comprado los chocolates que quería compartir con ella y se había vislumbrado en una linda escena donde el frío no era problema. Sin embargo, el gélido clima menguaba gracias al paso de los días, no a los de ella.

– No –terminó de peinarse y volteó a ver a su hermana pequeña para dedicarle una sonrisa nostálgica–. Me quedé de ver con Nico y Nozomi.

– Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿se pelearon? –preguntó con un toque de preocupación, pero sus temores se esfumaron cuando escuchó reír a su hermana.

– No, Alisa –se quedó un momento pensativa y se sonrojó–. Supongo que aún no me repongo de la sorpresa.

– Es que Umi-senpai anda muy irritable en la escuela. Ahora sé a qué se refiere Honoka-san cuando habla de esa mirada asesina en ella –el recuerdo le dio escalofríos–. Yo sólo le pregunté por ti…

– Oh, jeje –rió nerviosamente y se rascó la mejilla. Podía visualizarla, su muerte, sería el día que se atreviera a verla de nuevo. _¡Buena jugada, Elichika, huir y evitarla!_

– Supongo que debe ser complejo eso de las relaciones, ¿no? –ante ese argumento, Eli sólo atinó a ponerse completamente roja.

– Te-tengo que irme –anunció agarrando su bolsa donde había puesto todo lo que necesitaba para salir. Se acercó a su hermana y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente–. Mamá llegará temprano, no vayas a salir.

– No –frunció el ceño ligeramente y después le sonrió–. Me saludas a Nico-san y a Nozomi-san.

Eli salió de la casa. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir caminando tranquilamente a la estación del tren. Y así lo hizo, sin prisa alguna, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cierta peliazul que a veces le nublaba el sentimiento por la calidez que le brindaba. Le fue inútil, bien dicen que mientras más evitas pensar en algo, más se piensa en ello. Hasta cierto punto irónico. Decidió dejarse vencer, como en muchas otras ocasiones había sucedido, y pasó por las posibles soluciones que le buscaría al problema. ¿Acaso era un problema? _¿Qué estamos esperando, eh, Umi?_

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, aquella cafetería que solía ser exclusiva de Nozomi y ella, cuando las demás tenían que quedarse a hacer sus deberes del consejo y Nico irse a cuidar a sus hermanos. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a sus dos más entrañables amigas sentadas en una pequeña mesa del exterior. Al verla, la pelimorada la saludó con una mano y una sonrisa limpia mientras la otra sólo se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con autosuficiencia. Se acercó a ellas y se sentó.

– Llegas tarde –le reprendió la más pequeña, en estatura, claro.

– Claro que no, ustedes llegaron antes –sonrió.

– No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, aparte la gran Nico tiene algo que anunciar –cerró los ojos esperando la correspondiente pregunta que diera paso a su perorata. Mas dicho cuestionamiento no llegó.

– Pedimos por ti, Elicchi, espero no te moleste –dijo la ojiverde, mirando con cariño a la otra.

– No hay problema, lo que hayan pedido está bien –contestó la nombrada sonriéndole. Lo habían trabajado, hablado y superado, pero no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de tristeza al saber que su amiga la había padecido de una manera tan agria y en solitario.

– ¡Oigan! –alzó la voz la pelinegra–. Me alegra ver que se hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes, pero las cité para decirles algo muy importante.

– Te escuchamos, Nicocchi –le sonreía con la certeza de saber a qué se refería.

La pelinegra se tensó al sentir esa mirada de la mayor de sus amigas y del otro lado estaba la rubia densa que nunca se percataba de nada. Ambas le sonreían, una a sabiendas y la otra en la ignorancia de los enamorados. Tragó saliva, por un momento olvidó de dónde le había surgido la valentía para sincerarse con sus amigas sobre su reciente situación.

– Yo, la gran Nico-Nico-nii… –de repente perdió el habla. La rubia la miraba con tal interés mientras la pelimorada se reía por dentro. Se quedó viendo a esta última, como buscando auxilio– ¿No-no le dijiste nada Miss Densidad?

– ¿Ara? ¿Sobre qué, Nicocchi? –pestañeó varias veces, fingiendo ignorancia.

– ¿Quién es Miss Densidad?

– Nadie, Elicchi –empezó a reírse.

Nico se le quedó mirando a la rubia, no podía creer que hubiera ser humano tan despistado. Llegó el mesero con las bebidas, dejando un té para Nozomi, un té helado para Nico y un café cappuccino para Eli. La pelimorada tomó su taza y le sopló al líquido suavemente. La rusa seguía esperando la importante noticia de tan inesperada cita que les había hecho su amiga.

– ¡Pero siempre le dices todo! –de repente se levantó apuntando a la rubia con la mano, azotando la otra en la mesa y mirando a Nozomi que seguía en silencio. Soltó un gruñido de desesperación–. ¡Hablas hasta por las bubis con ella!

– Nicocchi, deberías decirle a Maki-chan que te enseñe un poco de anatomía, uno no habla con los pechos –le dio un sorbo a su té, mientras su amiga se ponía roja como un _tomate_ –. No sé qué clase de cosas haces con ella.

– ¡ARGH! –Se sentó de golpe y desviando la mirada, en un susurro, anunció–. Yo… estoy saliendo con Maki.

Eli miró a Nico, luego volteó a ver a Nozomi, quien le regresó la mirada, se sonrieron entre ellas y empezaron a reírse. Eso provocó que la pelinegra se sonrojara a niveles nunca antes vistos.

– ¡Hablo en serio!

– Te creemos, Nicocchi, es sólo que se tardaron bastante –dijo Nozomi una vez que recuperó la compostura.

– Puede que sea muy despistada, pero ustedes eran demasiado obvias –comentó la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de la gran Nico! –sonrió altaneramente, para después pasarla a una sonrisa tímida–. Por cierto, hay algo que tienes que aclararnos, Eli.

Ante eso, tanto Eli como Nozomi permanecieron en silencio. La rubia miró a la pelinegra, luego a la pelimorada quien le dedicó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Nico tomó su bebida, le dio un gran sorbo hasta acabársela y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Sus manos viajaron nerviosas en busca de algo más, estaba por agarrar la taza de Nozomi, pero ésta le dio un ligero manotazo. Se escuchó un gruñido.

– En fin. _Maki-chan_ me ha dicho que Umi ha estado comportándose muy raro –entrecerró los ojos, puso sus hombros sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus manos y mirando a Eli, continuó–. Hace poco Umi fue grosera con _MI_ tomatito y creo que tú tienes algo que ver…

Eli palideció y sintió un escalofrío. Nunca había escuchado que Umi fuera grosera con alguien, de hecho, la simple idea de una situación así le parecía ridícula. Por eso al oír aquello, tragó saliva. Nico la escrutaba, intentando sonsacarle las respuestas, mientras de los ojos de Nozomi surgía un brillo inusitado y extraño.

– Hanayo-chan también me ha comentado algo de ello –Nozomi volvió a acomodarse en una postura que indicaba seriedad–. Ahora que Rin-chan va a volverse la vicepresidenta y Maki-chan la presidenta, andan pidiendo ayuda.

– ¿Y? Eso no tiene que ver con lo que estaba diciendo –saltó Nico–. Esta cabeza hueca le hizo algo a _Miss neuras_.

– Te equivocas, Nicocchi –sonrió victoriosa–. Me sorprendió mucho cuando Hanayo-chan me llamó y me dijo que no habían consultado con nosotras porque Umi-chan y Kotori-chan han estado completamente para ellas. Pero que últimamente nuestra querida arquera se irrita muy fácilmente y eso las asusta.

– ¡A eso iba! –se miraron entre ellas y después regresaron la vista a la rubia. Eli sólo pasaba sus ojos de los carmesí a los verdes.

– Elicchi –habló lentamente Nozomi–. Hanayo-chan me contó que, sorprendentemente, Umi-chan rechazó a muchas chicas en San Valentín porque _ya_ tiene a alguien.

La nombrada abrió los ojos y se sonrojó notoriamente. Tomó su taza y le dio un nervioso sorbo a su café. Si Umi tenía a alguien, no podía ser ella, porque ni siquiera había estado con ella en esos días. De repente palideció.

– ¿Umi tiene a alguien?

– Claro, pero nadie sabe quién es –Nozomi puso cara de concentración, posó una de sus manos en su barbilla–. Después de rechazar a todo su sequito, empezó a ponerse de malas, según Rin-chan. Sobre todo porque le preguntaban por esa persona y a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar si eras tú.

– ¡Joh! –Nico soltó una carcajada– Con razón Maki-chan me ha dicho que Umi se pone como gata en celo cuando le hablan de ti.

– ¡Ey! –Eli se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño, infló las mejillas y sonrojó violentamente.

Y mientras la pelinegra seguía riéndose a todo pulmón, Nozomi miró con ternura a sus amigas. Aprovechando que la chica había desviado la mirada, se quedó unos segundos observando con intensidad a Eli. Seguramente habían dado un gran paso en aquella relación como para que Umi aceptara abiertamente que estaba enamorada de alguien. Le sonrió con mucho cariño a su tan apreciada amiga que parecía estar notablemente incómoda y pasó su mano por su brazo a modo de caricia que consuela.

– Tu café se enfría Elicchi, pero todavía estás a tiempo de tomarlo.

…

…

Nostalgia. Era aquella palabra que atribuía a cada uno de sus pasos que daba por los pasillos solitarios en la escuela. Nostalgia de aquella cálida, que invita a la remembranza, que sabe dulce, que irremediablemente se disfruta. La nostalgia de un pasado que nutre. Podía casi verla andando en los corredores, cerca de los casilleros, sonriéndole a la gente, dando los buenos días. Casi juraba escuchar su tan característico ritmo al caminar, el vaivén de su coleta, la risa compartida con aquella otra chica que era su mano derecha. Le llegaba el aroma fantasma, aquel que pertenecía a la que, ahora sabía, era dueña de la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Le había costado tanto, se había tardado tanto. Suspiró. Quizá fue demasiado tarde y había saltado en vano, la gente se cansa de esperar. Contempló la puerta del consejo estudiantil, esa que muchas veces abrió para encontrarse con el par de ojos azules que le sonreían con devoción y le acariciaban, casi de manera imperceptible, los sentimientos. Ahora sólo topaba con sus amigas, y no es que le fuera fastidioso verlas, pero era distinto. Totalmente diferente.

Culpó a la inusual ausencia que le era agria de sus recientes comportamientos, pero las ganas de verla le colmaban. Entró al lugar para hallarse en soledad. De nuevo iniciaba la semana, tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y terminar con los trabajos del consejo estudiantil. Y como era costumbre, se sentó a la espera de que las demás llegaran.

…

…

Nuevamente pasó lista mentalmente, llevaba los chocolates, un poco de coraje, se había peinado, perfumado y vestía de la manera menos llamativa posible. Sin embargo su cabello rubio era de las cosas que no le permitían disimular. Se sorprendió al ir caminando por el sendero de que algunas miradas la reconocían y entre ellas se encontraba la Directora Minami, que al verla ensanchó la sonrisa. _¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que venir a la escuela era una buena idea?_ Pensó mientras correspondía los saludos e intentaba ignorar unos cuantos murmullos.

Vio a lo lejos aquella cabeza roja que era inconfundible, aceleró el paso para poder alcanzar a su amiga y una vez que lo hizo, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a voltearse. No se podría decir quién se sorprendió más, si Eli al ver a Maki con aquel listón rojo similar al que solía usar Umi o la pelirroja al ver a aquella chica que hasta hace algunos días se había vuelto la "innombrable" entre los miembros del consejo.

– Eli –miró a sus alrededores y vio que tenían varias miradas curiosas puestas sobre ellas.

– Hola –le sonrió.

– Vaya momento para venir –le correspondió la sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar, su destino era el mismo. El silencio se instaló entre ellas, no solían hablar mucho. De hecho, le parecía increíble que Nico hubiera podido acercarse a la _tsundere_ del grupo de una manera especial.

– Así que… Nico, ¿eh? –comenzó con un tono burlesco, de respuesta recibió un sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja.

– ¿Vienes a ver a Umi? –regresó con la misma jugada.

– Sí –contestó con mucha seguridad, destruyendo todas las posibilidades de burla que Maki pudiera tener.

– Ya te habías tardado.

La rusa se rió con ganas, un tenue color rosa se posó en sus mejillas, se veía radiante. Estaban a unos pasos de la entrada del consejo y desde afuera se podían escuchar los regaños, risas y lloriqueos que proferían sus amigas. Ambas chicas pudieron reconocer a cada una, se sonrieron mutuamente, recordando todos los momentos que compartieron las nueve juntas. Estaban por abrir la puerta cuando de repente se escuchó un grito de Honoka proveniente del interior de la habitación.

– ¡Kotori-chan, sálvame!

– Honoka-chan, sabes que no debes mencionar a Eli-chan porque anda sensible sobre… –una mirada asesina–. Es broma, Umi-chan, jeje.

Afuera, Eli y Maki intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

– Espero estés lista para afrontar tus actos, Eli.

– Yo también –tragó saliva cuando vio a la menor abrir la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio del otro lado, todas voltearon a ver a sus dos nuevas invitadas. Maki pasó al lugar como si nada, se puso en medio de sus compañeras, excepto de la peliazul que parecía absorta viendo a la mayor entre todas. Les pidió que se acercaran con un movimiento de su mano, las vio obedecer y cuando Hanayo, Rin, Honoka y Kotori estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, susurró:

– Tomen sus cosas disimuladamente y huyan.

El grupito se dispersó, nerviosamente empezaron a tomar sus cosas y se encaminaron a la puerta. Eli se adentró al lugar, vio con curiosidad las actitudes de sus amigas quienes le sonreían y pasaban a su lado avanzando como cangrejos, una a una. Volteó a ver a la chica que se encontraba más lejos, Umi, que seguía con los ojos puestos en ella, había dejado el estupor de lado y ahora se instalaba la furia. La rubia volvió a tragar saliva y le sonrió débilmente.

– Nunca te olvidaremos, Eli-chan –lloriqueó Honoka.

La nombrada volteó de golpe sólo para ver como sus dichosas amigas cerraban la puerta y salían corriendo del lugar. Suspiró larga y angustiosamente, vaya bienvenida que había tenido. Giró su cuerpo para encarar al destino y abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando vio a la peliazul acercarse a pasos furibundos y certeros a donde ella se encontraba. Dio un pequeño respingo e intentó retroceder, pero las paredes le jugaron sucio y la dejaron sin escapatoria.

El ceño fruncido, el flequillo desaliñado, la mirada intensa, penetrante, y esa irregular respiración. ¡¿Por qué, entre todas las reacciones posibles, tenía que excitarse ante tal escena?! Una vez que la tuvo acorralada, la tomó agresivamente por el cuello de la camisa negra que traía y acercó su rostro al de ella.

– ¡Ho-hola, Umi! –trató de sonar tranquila, pero falló. La cercanía del otro cuerpo le neutralizaba.

– Eli –siguió con la mirada puesta en aquellos ojos celestes, fue testigo de cómo la rubia se sonrojaba. Ablandó la mirada y suavizó su agarre, su otra mano viajó por el brazo ajeno hasta dar con el otro lado del cuello y acarició la camisa como si se trata de una extensión del cuerpo de Eli. Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó–, ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

De repente el calor se apagó, Eli se sintió tonta por haber permitido que Umi creyera que estaba enojada, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Abrazó a la peliazul y empezó a reírse. La extrañó, la arquera lo sabía, había extrañado aquella risa burlona que siempre le jugaba malas bromas. Se dejó abrazar por aquella mujer hasta volverse una luz roja. Aunque por dentro estuviera derritiéndose de vergüenza, nunca aceptaría que lo disfrutaba en demasía.

– Nunca podría enojarme contigo –le dijo suavemente al oído–, eres demasiado tierna.

– Pensé que ya no te vería…

– No digas tonterías –la soltó, la tomó por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con la mirada–. Te traje chocolates por San Valentín.

– ¿Por qué? –de repente había dejado de entender.

– ¿De verdad lo estás preguntando?

Le agarró de la mano, jaló una silla y la sentó. Mientras ella ponía sobre la mesa su mochila y se disponía a buscar la correspondiente caja. El recipiente no tenía adornos ni tampoco forma de corazón, era un simple prisma rectangular blanco con algo que parecía ser letras en color azul marino.

– Son chocolates rusos –rió al ver aquella mirada de confusión que tanto le gustaba–. En realidad son para las dos, ya verás por qué. Ábrelos.

Umi miró aquel par de ojos, la bella y transparente sonrisa y el ligero sonrojo que portaba. Luego pasó su vista a la caja con chocolates, le quitó la envoltura y levantó la tapa. El aroma le llegó de golpe a la nariz, pudo ver una gran variedad de chocolates que se repetían en par. Había desde chocolates macizos, rellenos, bombones, hasta trufas. Todos tenían una forma distinta, por lo que fácilmente se podía distinguir los pares que estaban dispersos. Vio con curiosidad uno, era redondo y tenía de adorno un camino en especial con un chocolate más oscuro, ese no tenía par.

Volteó para buscar a Eli a sus espaldas, pero había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado. Tenía una expresión digna de hacer perdurable, sabía que le gustaba el chocolate, pero no pensaba que a tal medida. La peliazul empezó a reírse, le tomó la mano para despertarla del letargo, la apretó y cuando la rubia volteó, le dijo:

– Gracias –un tono carmesí abordó sus mejillas y nariz.

El corazón le latía violentamente, sentir aquella pequeña y tímida mano sobre le suya, le hacía feliz. A veces uno no es consciente de lo mucho que gusta de alguien hasta que es testigo de pequeños detalles, de aspectos nimios, de todo eso que sin esfuerzo se ve y que pasa desapercibido para todos los demás. Eli por fin lo sabía. Se llevó la mano a sus labios y le dio un casto beso en el dorso, la dejó ahí por un momento y, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó de la esencia dulce.

– Bueno, ahora escoge un chocolate y yo escogeré su par para comerlo juntas y ver de qué es –bajó la mano y la soltó.

– S-sí –carraspeó en cuanto salió del estupor.

Transitó su mirada por toda la variedad, decidió tomar la trufa que estaba espolvoreada con azúcar glas. Eli tomó su par en segundos. Ambas se lo llevaron a la boca casi al mismo tiempo. Con las manos en las mejillas, a la rubia le brillaron los ojos y casi saca lagrimitas de felicidad. La arquera únicamente abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el chocolate no sólo era delicioso, sino que tenía una consistencia suave y cremosa y además sabía a café. Era tan delicada la textura, que se derretía en sus bocas sin necesidad de morderlo.

– ¡Alimento de los dioses! –La mayor bailoteó en su asiento– Ahora me toca a mí.

– Está bien –Umi esperó pacientemente a que la otra chica escogiera, pero tomó el chocolate que no tenía par y sin miramientos, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, se lo llevó a la boca–. Eli ese no tiene par…

– ¿Mmn? –En una de sus mejillas sobresalía el chocolate. Le dio una mordida, cosa que hizo a la peliazul lloriquear suavemente– Este es de licor.

– Pero no tiene par… –de nuevo otra mordida, frunció el ceño.

– Ñam –saboreó el chocolate, vio la mirada molesta de la otra y de repente se le ocurrió algo. _¡Oh, pero qué atrevida, Elichka!_ – Si quieres probarlo, conozco un método para que lo hag…

Y antes de que pudiera completar su sugerente comentario, Umi la había tomado por el cuello de la camisa para atraerla y poder pegar sus labios a los de la otra. Fue sólo un roce y al separar los labios, porque la cercanía de sus rostros era la misma, la peliazul se pasó la lengua por los labios en busca del sabor del chocolate que le fue robado. No lo halló.

– U-Umi… –En el momento en que se aventuró a proferir su nombre, volvió a ser interrumpida por la menor que aprovechó para poder besarla de nuevo con mayor profundidad. Fue consciente de lo suaves que eran aquellos labios y de lo inexpertos que eran en conjunto.

La peliazul la tomó por el rostro, rehusándose a dejarla escapar, y siguió besándola hasta que el sabor del chocolate envinado le llegó a sus papilas. Se separó de ella, cerró la caja de chocolates de golpe y llevándosela entre las manos, se levantó para dirigirse a la salida. De espalda a la rubia, saboreó sus propios labios para encontrar una combinación extraña entre chocolate, licor y algo aún más dulce, Eli. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

– Debemos irnos –al no recibir respuesta volteó para encontrarse con su amiga desplomada en la silla, inconsciente, totalmente roja y con humo saliéndole de la cabeza. Suspiró–. ¿Por qué no puedes tener reacciones normales?

…

…

– ¿Ya no tienes clases? –caminaba por los pasillos.

– En teoría no, sólo debo de ir a la escuela el miércoles para unas calificaciones que debo firmar –pasaron por los casilleros.

– Entonces, ¿vendrás a la graduación del viernes? –hasta dar con la salida.

– Claro, no me la perdería –le sonrió. Se preparó para seguir su camino–. Mis amigas se graduarán, es increíble, ¿no?

– Eli –habló con voz firme, la otra chica iba unos cuantos pasos adelante, la vio girarse para encararla, siempre con aquella sonrisa.

– ¿Si?

– Yo… –empezó a sonrojarse, pero no debía flaquear– ¡Sé mi novia!

Se quedó de pie, viendo como la otra chica hacia una reverencia pronunciada, mientras su sonrojo se incrementaba a cada segundo. _Eso parece más una orden que una petición_ , pensó. Sonrió y, sin quererlo, soltó la risa. Umi al no recibir respuesta empezó a sentir pánico, levantó la cabeza para mirar a la otra chica: estaba sonriéndole y su rostro era jaspeado con un tono rojizo. La rubia le tendió la mano.

– Ya te habías tardado.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como los soles que eran y con una sonrisa, la más honesta y amplia que hubiera dedicado, dio los últimos pasos que la separaban de Eli, para tomar su mano y caminar a su lado.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: (ADVERTENCIA) Reflexiones de un autor frustrado.**

 **Tengo una amiga que me sirve de filtro para mis contenidos aquí en Fanfiction y ella me ha dicho: "un beso no es nada". Me rehúso a pensar que realmente es así. Sé que esta era es la de la inmediatez y la trivialidad, poseedora de una profundidad estética y superficial, incluso morbosa. Sin embargo, me permito ser cursi (o romántica ¿?) –con la probabilidad de llegar a ser absurda y ridícula– y me aferro a la idea de que realmente aún somos capaces de profundizar en algo tan "simple" como un beso.**

 **…**

 **Perdonen mi momento reflexivo, es la intermitente tristeza que a veces me abruma. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie ;-; y lamento si el capítulo estuvo algo flojo. Me tardé demasiado trabajándolo, pero me gustó jajajaja**

 **En realidad no pretendo hacer este fic más largo, es de esos pequeños proyectos que surgen de mi necesidad por ver realizado el EliUmi ;-;)9 porque es hermoso. Lo que sí es que daré un pequeño epílogo, no sé cuándo, pero espero no tardarme tanto :V**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo a esta historia toda rara y revuelta en tiempos jajajaja xD**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que… hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– Epilogo –**

 **…**

Nunca imaginó encontrarse nuevamente en aquella situación y mucho menos tratándose de la fecha de su cumpleaños. Estaba de pie en la tarima de un escenario recibiendo los aplausos de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el teatro, espectadores de la obra que acababan de presenciar. Esta ocasión no fue la danza, pero sí el teatro.

Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, inclinándose una vez más, haciendo una reverencia a su público, mientras por dentro el aplauso le iba llenando el alma. Y casi sentía exaltarse, casi lograba aquella euforia que una sola vez logró experimentar. Pero nunca lo conseguía, no en su totalidad.

El telón bajaba mientras las ovaciones continuaban. Sus compañeros de obra se felicitaban unos a otros por otro éxito rotundo, otra noche exitosa y la última para aquella pieza. Fueron a abrazarla y ella sonreía mientras por dentro su felicidad languidecía porque todo aquello perdía sentido cuando recordaba que estaba lejos de ella, la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Aún recordaba la difícil decisión y la situación dolorosa a la que se tuvo que enfrentar los primeros días. En cuanto Umi se enteró de la beca, no le dejó ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse para seguir a su lado. Se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos y una promesa que todavía seguía en pie. De aquello habían pasado ya dos años y en aquel tiempo únicamente había sido capaz de verla en 3 ocasiones.

Aquella era su primera obra en la que participaba y en la que le pagaban por ello, después de años de arduo estudio, ahora se encontraba frente a un público real y no sus propios compañeros. Y por ello, le dolió aún más encontrarse ahí, a kilómetros de distancia de la persona a quien le hubiera gustado tener como única espectadora.

Escapó de la celebración grupal de los actores y se escabulló a los camerinos donde se encontraban sus pertenencias. Buscó su celular, lo prendió y teniendo la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de la peliazul, se encontró con las notificaciones de todos las felicitaciones mandadas por sus amigas, menos la de ella. Fue a la conversación que correspondía a Umi y no encontró más que él último mensaje sobre sus calificaciones de excelencia y el festejo que haría con sus padres a causa de ello. Había estado tan ocupada últimamente, que ni siquiera pudo contestar.

Suspiró con pesadez. Tenía que admitirlo, las comunicaciones con ella no eran las mejores, en realidad, en las últimos meses habían disminuido considerablemente. Umi únicamente le contestaba en las noches, que para ella eran momentos en los que se veía imposibilitada de responder debido a los ensayos y trabajos. Unos pocos mensajes al día, a eso se vio reducida su relación de más 4 años.

En momentos como aquellos, gustaba de recordar sobre sus días pasados, en los que vivía cerca de ella y, con una sonrisa, rememoraba su decisión de vivir juntas. Su mente le mandaba imágenes de las noches cálidas que pasó a su lado, las incontables veces en las que fue abrazada por la peliazul a modo de consuelo por toda la frustración universitaria y los intentos fallidos en determinados proyectos. Pero su tren de recuerdos y la desolación que sentía, la llevaron por memorias menos agradables, como las ocasiones en las que llegaron a discutir por nimiedades o su pelea debido a esta decisión que ella se negaba a tomar a su causa. Y sintió coraje por la promesa hecha, se enfureció con la misma peliazul por encontrarse ausente.

La puerta se abrió, lo que la espabiló de su ensimismamiento y le atoró el llanto en la garganta. Dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el director de la obra que llevaba en las manos un ramo de flores amarillas, bastante peculiares para ser un regalo de felicitación.

– ¡Eli, al fin te encuentro! –el hombre se acercó a ella y le extendió el ramo.

La rubia permaneció estática, sin saber muy bien que decir sobre el regalo. Había notado que el director la miraba con cierto ahínco, pero no pensó que llegaría hasta ese grado.

– No me malinterpretes, mujer –empezó a reírse–. No te las mando yo, sino alguien del público.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó desconcertada.

– Sí, me dijo que si querías, te esperaba afuera –se llevó una mano al cuello–. No quiero que te expongas, pero no parecía una persona de aquí, me dijo todo eso en un inglés bastante extraño.

– ¿Cómo era? –la esperanza empezaba a brotar en su pecho.

– Una señorita más o menos de tu edad, pero de cabello oscuro y ojos bastante peculiares –hizo un gesto con las manos sobre sus propios ojos–. Dile que si le interesa la actuación, siempre tengo lugar para mujeres bonitas.

– Ni loca, eres un explotador. Gracias por traer el mensaje –después de eso lo abrazó y el hombre salió a seguir festejando.

Eli se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, no queriendo perder más tiempo ante la posibilidad de que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió apresuradamente de todos y salió por la parte trasera del edificio. El frío del mes de octubre en Moscú le saludó, haciéndole temblar ligeramente. Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a la entrada del teatro, donde aún había unas cuantas personas charlando a la luz del recinto. Buscó con avidez entre las personas que se encontraban, parecía que unas cuantas la reconocían por su actuación; sin embargo, ella estaba concentrada en su objetivo.

Y la vio ahí, de pie con una maleta en las manos frente al espectacular de la obra, vestía un suéter que nunca le había visto, azul arriba, crema en medio y rojo hasta abajo. Pero la reconoció por la bufanda que ella le había regalado la última ocasión que se habían visto. La reconoció simplemente por tratarse de ella: Umi Sonoda.

Se acercó despacio, como temiendo que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera frente a ella. Sin embargo, no sucedió. Umi volteó y le sonrió. Y ella sólo pudo soltarse a llorar.

– ¡Eli, no llores! –La abrazó y acarició su espalda–. Pensé que te alegraría verme, no que te pondrías a llorar.

– Es que… –se aferró a ella con fuerza y sollozó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

– Nunca me perdonaría no estar aquí para ti –la tomó de los hombros, la separó, le sonrió y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares–. Algo tarde, pero aquí estoy.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le espetó.

– Porque eso hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, quería verte actuar sin impedimento alguno.

– ¿Quién te asegura que no lo hubiera logrado? –hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

– Eres un éxito rotundo, mi bella Elichika –la tomó del rostro y le besó la nariz.

– Bella e inteligente Elichika –le corrigió, riéndose mientras le tomaba la mano–. Vamos a casa.

– Por favor.

Fueron directamente al departamento de la rusa, ya habría tiempo para un pequeño tour por los paisajes que ella conocía tan bien desde que era pequeña.

De camino, Umi le contó sobre lo que había hecho los últimos meses en los que había empezado a trabajar para costearse el viaje, con el cual sus padres también le ayudaron como premio a sus calificaciones. Por esa razón la disminución de sus mensajes. Además, le contó sobre la historia que estaba pensando en escribir y que quizá tomaría clases para hacer guiones y así algún día podrían trabajar juntas.

Al llegar al departamento, la peliazul se encontró con el mismo escenario que alguna vez halló: un hogar vuelto un desastre. Al final, Eli seguía siendo ella sin importar el lugar en el que se encontrara. También habría tiempo para ayudarle a poner su casa en orden. Vio la rubia dejar su gabardina en el sillón y sentarse con cansancio.

– Me urge darme un baño para recuperar energías –suspiró.

– Pues ve a bañarte, te prepararé algo de comer –dejó sus pertenencias en un rincón y se dispuso para ir a la cocina, pero la rubia la interceptó de la manga de su suéter. Volteó a verla, en su mirada había una suplica implícita.

Fue su turno para suspirar. Se dejó llevar mansamente por aquella mano hasta el cuarto de baño. La vio desvestirse y se sonrojó, ya la había visto totalmente desnuda, pero siempre se trataba de un suceso que le avergonzaba. La rubia volteó el cuerpo y al verla aún con sus ropas se acercó a ella para empezar a deshacerse de ellas. Y después de unos minutos se encontraba en la tina con agua caliente abrazando a la rusa que tenía por novia. Eli se dedicaba a besarle el dorso de una de sus manos, mientras su otra mano se encontraba ocupada quitando el cabello que le impedía besarle el cuello.

– Te has vuelto atrevida, Umi.

La peliazul se detuvo a mitad de un beso que marcaba un espacio que aún no había sido abordado por sus labios ese día.

– ¿Me detengo?

– ¡Claro que no! –Empezó a reírse, se giró suavemente y la tomó por el cuello para darle un beso en los labios–. Sigues siendo tan despistada.

– ¡Oye! –exclamó completamente roja.

– Y es una de las razones por las que te amo.

Esa noche, sus almas se volvieron a encontrar y sus cuerpos extenuados, uno por el viaje y el otro por la actuación, sólo dieron lugar a un ansiado abrazo en el que se durmieron.

Los pocos días que Umi tenía permitido quedarse a su lado, fueron los mejores que hubiera vivido, aún mejor que todos aquellos que compartió a su lado años atrás. Eso se debía a la maduración de un sentimiento mutuo y recíproco, sano.

Le dio un tour por Moscú, le presentó a su abuela, la llevó a la compañía en la que trabajaba y la presumió a sus compañeros. Todo aquello era un conjunto de situaciones bochornosas que fatigaban a la peliazul emocionalmente. Empero, al llegar al departamento, recuperaba el ánimo con todas las muestras de amor que Eli le concedía. Podía tratarse de unas simples palabras, una caricia, un juego, un baile, una comida o cualquier acto en el que le inyectaba todo el sentimiento que de la rubia brotaba. Todo por ella. Y Umi no podía sentirse más feliz de encontrarse enamorada de aquella mujer.

Por esa razón, debía devolverle toda la dicha que ella le regalaba sin miramientos y no encontró mejor manera que aquella por la que estuvo trabajando durante meses. Se sentía nerviosa, pero con Eli era todo o nada y prefería que fuera todo. Absolutamente todo.

– Eli, tengo que decirte algo –se detuvo en la puerta con la maleta en mano.

 _¿Justo ahora?_ Pensó la rubia, temiendo que fuera alguna mala noticia.

– Yo… –cerró los ojos y apretó la manija de su maleta– Yo te he mentido.

– ¿Qué? –parpadeó sin entender a qué se refería.

– Yo no trabajé para venir aquí –se sonrojó y vio a su novia palidecer–. El viaje me lo dieron mis padres.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡Sí! –se dio la vuelta y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias en la maleta, al sentir lo que requería, lo guardó discretamente entre sus manos y se volteó–. Eli, sé que en un principio fue difícil nuestra situación, pero era ingenua y no sabía que te quería como tú a mí.

Eli volvió a pestañear repetidamente expresando su consternación.

– Pero ahora que estoy contigo –continuó la peliazul– y que soy consciente de todo esto que siento por ti y de lo que significas para mí, me doy cuenta de lo difícil que me es permanecer lejos de ti. No quiero… –se sonrojó, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y suspiró, los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con la rubia que le sonreía cálidamente.

– También me es difícil, muy difícil.

– Por eso… yo no quiero alejarte de mí nuevamente.

– Pero debes regresar, ¿no?

– Sí –apretó los puños–. Digo, ¡no!

– ¿No? –Se rió– Umi, empiezas a confundirme. Primero me dices que me mentiste y ahora que no quieres estar lejos pero estás por irte.

– Sí… es que –suspiró–. ¡Diablos!

– ¡Umi Sonoda ha blasfemado! –trató de tranquilizarla con una broma.

– Sólo lo diré y ya, dime si me equivoco, ¿vale?

– Está bien –contestó algo dudosa.

Como si de un sueño se tratara, la vio soltar la maleta, dejarla a un lado para hacer espacio y poder arrodillarse. De sus manos asomó un pequeño estuche azul cielo, lo abrió y dejó relucir un anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa joya que brillaba orgullosa en el centro como punto de unión de ambos extremos. Eli abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó a Umi hablar en ruso.

– ¿выйдешь за меня замуж?

– ¡да! –gritó la rubia, abalanzándose a la peliazul que aún se encontraba arrodillada.

Por el peso ambas cayeron al suelo. Eli llenaba de besos a Umi mientras la peliazul se reía.

– ¿Eso fue un sí?

– ¡SÍ! ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Y siguió besándola mientras la arquera batallaba para encontrar su mano izquierda y posarle el anillo en su dedo anular. Se detuvo repentinamente en su cariñosa empresa y con seriedad le preguntó– No te vas, ¿cierto?

– Eres muy lista –le tomó el rostro por las mejillas y le dio un apasionado beso–. Nunca, Eli, nunca.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **He regresado con este fic y lo termino oficialmente :'3**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a Eli!**

 **Jajajajaja nunca había hecho algo parecido. A veces uno necesita vomitar todo lo dulce que lleva dentro, ¿no?**

 **Para quien se pregunte qué dice Umi, literalmente: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Y Obviamente Eli dice que no :V**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado, todos y cada uno de los comentarios, aquellos que me siguieron de principio a fin, los que llegaron después, los que estuvieron en presencia o aquellos lectores fantasma. De verdad, se los agradezco por acompañarme en esta historia que significó mi regreso a Fanfiction :3**

 **PD: Agradezcan a B. A. Pilares que hizo amorosa coerción sobre mi débil mente para que actualizara :') si alguien la conoce, díganle que la adoro jajajajaja**

 **¡Nos vemos en otros trabajos!**

 **Cuídense.**


End file.
